Patience of the Tokugawa
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Join Hidetaka Tokugawa as he joins his father to create a land of peace. Join him, his comrades and retainers as they face hardships and betrayals in this world. Where even the shortest moments of peace are shared together by others. This the story of the famed Patience of the Tokugawa. This is rated M for mature content in the future. (OC x Naotora, Tamaki)
1. Prologue - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 ** _Patience of the Tokugawa – Prologue Pt. 1_**

 **Forest outside Hamamatsu Castle – April 1560**

We first see a young lord and of his two retainers on a hunt in the nearby forests, little did Ieyasu know, he would find a little boy that would change the Tokugawa's fate in the long run.

Ieyasu lets loose an arrow from his bow at a deer that was busy grazing, unfortunately though the creature was smart and ran away before the arrow came to close.

"Huh, I guess we won't be enjoying any meat tonight, my lord, said Tadakatsu, a large man in silver armor as he was standing beside his master Ieyasu Tokugawa.

"It would seem the bow is not your forte my lord, said Hanzo, a ninja who is the leader of the Iga ninjas of the Hattori.

"Ha, ha, I guess so, but I think I now see the reason why Lord Yoshimoto enjoys archery so much. It is quite a calming feel as you hold the bow in your hands. But we have plenty of fish and vegetables from our other excursions, so we should be fine for know let us… huh?"

Near an apple tree, the young lord hears what seems to be a pained groan, a hand near the tree the deer was grazing at, curious the lord went to check to find a young boy, asleep and his clothes covered in mud and dirt.

"Oh my, its seems this little one is burning up, we must immediately hurry back to the castle, Hanzo." Ieyasu order his best shinobi.

"Yes, my lord" Hanzo sternly replied as he took the child into his arms and rushed back to the castle to find a doctor.

 **Hamamatsu Castle Town – Mikawa**

Hanzo comes to close a small wooden house and knocks several times, until an old man with a bit of white to it.

"Oh my, Lord Hattori, what seems to be the problem?", the old doctor asked the ninja. He then sees the child in his arms and realizes what is happening. "Oh my, what happened to the young lad?", the doctor asked. "A fever and it seems he has a few cuts and scrapes under some of his clothing.", Hanzo answered.

The shinobi brought the child inside the house and laid him on the bed. "I will look after the boy for now, if you will please wait, I believe Lord Ieyasu was out hunting with you and Lord Tadakatsu, best the boy knows who his saviors were.", the old doctor

Hanzo nodded and waited for his lord.

 **2 hours later**

Ieyasu and Tadakatsu arrived at the doctor's home, to see Hanzo waiting patiently for his lord and fellow comrade.

"Hanzo, is the boy okay?" Tadakatsu asked in a somewhat calm, yet stern voice. "Yes, the doctor says the boy's fever is gone, right now he is fast asleep." Hanzo replied in turn, his same serious tone ever used.

Ieyasu then chimed in between his retainers, "I see, let's see to our young friend inside, shall we men?" Ieyasu calmly replied.

All three men knocked on the door and were greeted by the doctor who was watching the child resting on the bed. "Oh, Lord Ieyasu it's so good to see you, the young boy you brought here is doing much better, right now his fever is gone now." The doctor told the young lord. The four in the house walked over to the young man's bedside.

The young man was fast asleep, however; the constant sounds of people moving woke him from his deep and peaceful slumber, he awoke to hear the door open and see three men walk inside, one of them was a giant of man, wearing a deer horn helmet and large silver armor adorned will bells, another was a man of a rotund size with a kabuto mon helmet with a white and blue plume on it, the last to enter was a small, man covered in armor the boy could only see the man's eyes and mouth and thought that he had to be a ninja.

"I see you are wide awake my young friend, how do you feel?" Ieyasu inquired of the boy. Having just heard the man though the child, could only feel intimidated by the other two in the room as a looked at Ieyasu, but couldn't seem to get an answer out. Ieyasu noticing this silently with a nod to his retainers, getting the idea both Hanzo and Tadakatsu left the room, now only Ieyasu and the boy were left. "I know them seem intimidating, but they mean well, to be honest, now can you answer my question young man?" Ieyasu asked once again.

"I still feel a little groggy, but I still feel better than a while ago." The young man answered the Lord of Mikawa. "Excuse me sir, but what's your name and, where am I?" The young man now asked the warrior lord. "Oh, I see, I've forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Ieyasu Tokugawa, and I am the lord of this domain and you are in Mikawa province, young one?" Ieyasu answered. The young man's eyes widen in surprise, standing before him was a Daimyo of Japan, to think he would be speaking to such a great man.

"I can see that you seem overwhelmed with what you know now." Ieyasu calmly replied to the boy. "Now can you please tell me your name, young one?" Ieyasu asked in the same tone as before. "Hidetaka" The child replied to the daimyo. "Do you have no family name?" Ieyasu inquired. The boy shook his head side to side, the answer seemingly on his face.

"I see, _this boy has no family and by the looks of him he has been alone all his life, this chaos is always vexing_." Ieyasu thought to himself as he watched the boy.

"If you would excuse me Hidetaka, I will speak to my men for a little while and come back in a few minutes." Ieyasu told the boy.

Hidetaka nodded to the lord still feeling all the sadness was over him of the times of being alone and no where to go at times. As Ieyasu left the room, he looked back at the child one last time and exited the house.

"Tadakatsu, Hanzo if you would please summon my wife Senahime to the main hall of Hamamatsu Castle, please and tell her I have something urgent to discuss with her." Ieyasu ordered his vassals in a rather rigid tone.

 **Hamamatsu Castle Main Hall**

"My dear, what is that you've called me here for." Lady Sena, Ieyasu wife and Yoshimoto's niece. Wearing a green traditional dress and shoes with a Imagawa insignia on the shoulder of her dress. Her stomach large due to expecting another child. Hanzo and Tadakatsu sat behind the door to behind an enclosure to listen to their conversation.

"I wished to discuss a personal issue with you alone, it's a rather important topic to me." Ieyasu answered his wife's inquiry. Lady Sena proceeded to sit in front of Ieyasu on her knees and listened as her husband explained, "While we were out hunting we found a boy in the forest, we found out he had a high fever and he was hurt when we found him, Hanzo brought him back to the doctor and he has a seemingly made a full recovery, but he told me he has no family and he doesn't know his full name, so I have a solution I wish to tell you, I believe we should adopt the lad into the family." Ieyasu explained in a patient tone to his wife.

"It seems the lad seems to have struck a nerve with our lord, it would seem, Hanzo." Tadakatsu whispered to his comrade. "Yes, I believe he would bring a great change to the Tokugawa, he may be a great warrior to come." Hanzo replied with a rare smile on his face, whispering just like his fellow warrior.

"It would seem you have been taken by this young boy, I believe Nobuyasu and the new one would like to have a big brother with them to look up to. I hope I can meet this young man, to see if he's like what you say." Sena replied to her husband.

"Then we agree, my dear, we shall adopt Hidetaka and he shall take the name Tokugawa as our adopted son." Ieyasu replied with a smile on his face.

 **AN: Hey guys, Author of Mystery here. Welcome to my new series, Patience of the Tokugawa, following a young boy as he is raised by the future shogun of Japan, Ieyasu Tokugawa. Join him and his comrades, as they face the Warring States in a bid to see a land of peace under the Tokugawa.**

 **AN2: I would like to give thanks to EpicZL, his story Bond's of the Hojo inspired me to write this and a Dynasty Warriors story I 'm almost done planning with.**

 **Remember to review, follow, and favorite, I can't make this without you guys. If you have any questions you can leave a review or PM me.**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 ** _Patience of the Tokugawa – Prologue Pt. 2_**

 **Hamamatsu Castle – Main Hall**

After speaking on the topic, both Ieyasu and Sena came to the decision to adopt the young boy Hidetaka into the Tokugawa clan. After the decision, Ieyasu sent for Hanzo to escort the young man to the castle, to tell him something important. A decision that would brig a great shock to all of Japan.

Hidetaka and Hanzo arrived at Hamamatsu Castle, the young man stood in awe of the grand sight of the castle before him. Hanzo then directed the young man inside where he was even more surprised by the décor of the castle, as they walked they came upon the main hall doors and Hanzo led the young boy inside to be seated in front of Ieyasu and his wife.

Ieyasu made the introduction of his wife, Sena-hime to Hidetaka. "Hidetaka, I would like you to meet my wife Lady Sena." Ieyasu happily introduced his wife. "So, this is the little one you told me about my dear, he's just as you described, as my husband said my name is Sena, what is yours?" Sena asked the boy. Hidetaka was now wearing a proper shirt with a Tokugawa insignia on the back and front with some gray shorts. "M-My name is Hidetaka, my lady." Hidetaka stuttered nervously while bowing respectfully at the duo. "He's quite the gentleman isn't he my love?" Sena asked her husband. "Yes, he is and with a few more years of training he could be a proper warrior as well." Ieyasu replied to his wife. That last statement from Ieyasu surprised Hidetaka to suddenly ask the two, "My lord, what do you mean by that?" Ieyasu and Sena then started to heartily laugh with both Hanzo and Tadakatsu sharing a smile on their faces while still watching from behind the screen enclosure.

"What we are talking about my boy is this, would you like to join the Tokugawa?" Ieyasu first asked. "As our adopted son?" Sena finished her husband's thoughts. Hidetaka was so surprised that he seemed to lower his head in what looked to be sadness. Both Ieyasu and Sena seemed to be taken aback, but then the young child raised his head, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, my lord and lady or I should say father and mother?" Hidetaka said to his new parents with a smile on his face. The two parents then walked up to their new son and hugged the new addition to the family. "Thank you, I'll repay this debt with all my strength, to you both to keep the Tokugawa safe, no matter what." (I'll protect this family I have now, with my life if I must!) Hidetaka said and thought to himself. Thus, the newest addition to family was welcomed, Hidetaka Tokugawa.

 **A Few Days Later**

After a few days of getting used to life in Hamamatsu Castle, Hidetaka was called by Ieyasu to tell him something important. When he entered the hall, Hidetaka saw his father with a warrior wearing a very tall and large helm and wearing a medieval raiment armor. Ieyasu then motioned for Hidetaka to join the two and sat down beside the warrior. "Hidetaka, this is one of my childhood friends who was with me while I was in Owari under the Oda's captivity, this is Mototada Torii, his is going be your new tutor until you come of age to join the Tokugawa forces in battle." Ieyasu explained to his son. "It's an honor to meet you Master Mototada, my lord father has told me stories about your bravery." Hidetaka happily replied. "It's an honor to hear such words from you young one, its an even greater honor to teach Lord Ieyasu's son as well." Mototada responded to the young one's remarks.

"I've also come to tell you something important as well Hidetaka and you as well Mototada." Ieyasu said in a stern voice. "It would appear that Lord Yoshimoto has decided to march on the capital to end this chaos that plagues the land." Ieyasu calmly told his retainer and his son.

"He's sent a message to me that in one month's time he will prepare his men to march on the capital and he wants us to serve in the vanguard to Odaka and Marune, the vanguard of the Imagawa are approaching Mikawa as we speak." Ieyasu relayed the news.

"It would appear the Iio and Ii clans are the one's leading the vanguard they will be here in about one days' time, we must prepare the men for the campaign ahead, I've also head that both Yoshimoto's niece and Master Naomori's daughter are with the Imagawa." Ieyasu continued to explain.

"Hidetaka as you are my eldest, Hamamatsu Castle will be in your hands and I will leave Mototada to help you while he's tutoring you. I must begin preparing to receive the Imagawa and the men for the campaign ahead." Ieyasu finished as he began to walk away.

"Do you think that Lord Yoshimoto can really unite the land, Master Mototada?" Hidetaka asked the warrior. "From what Lord Ieyasu has told me of him it is quite possible, but war is a fickle mistress, that is one of the basic of the battlefield." Mototada responded to the boy.

The two continued to walk until they reached a room and proceeded to enter to find a spacious dojo area with replica weapons.

"Here is where we will start your training young one, there are wooden replicas of weapons, choose what you think suits you best." Mototada pointed to the wall as Hidetaka looked about trying to see which he would pick. He looked until he saw a katana bokken, that caught his eye.

"I think this will do." Hidetaka replied to the samurai showing him the replica. "Oh, the katana, simple, yet robust I think it will suit you best, young master." Mototada responded.

Mototada then went to take a spear replica from the wall, "Know we can start your training, young one."

After a few hours of practice, both men are covered in sweat and are visibly tired. "You are quite energetic young master, I believe Lord Ieyasu will be quite impressed after your training is complete." Mototada said to the young man.

Hidetaka was sweating much, "Thank you. Master Mototada, I hope to continue learning under you!" Hidetaka responded with joy.

"Ha, with skills like that you wouldn't last one minute with me." A young female voice spoke from somewhere.

Out of nowhere two young females came out of nowhere in front of Hidetaka and Mototada, he'd recognized them instantly, "Hotaru and Lady Okatsu, why are you two here?" Mototada inquired. "I saw that father was gone and decided to walk about the castle, who is this boy Master Mototada?" The girl in an elegant blue and red robe asked. "This is Master Ieyasu's newly adopted son Hidetaka Tokugawa, our lord found him all alone in the forest and brought him here." Mototada responded.

"He doesn't look like much." The other girl, Hotaru said. She was wearing a black and red robe just like Okatsu. "We just got done with our training as well, Master Hanzo just let us go for the day." Okatsu said the reason for their appearance.

"W-Well I'm just starting my training, but I'll be the greatest samurai of the Tokugawa, for the sake of Lord Ieyasu." Hidetaka replied with pride. "We're training to be ninja, so I think were more better than some simple samurai." Okatsu said in a proud manner. "We'll see about that, how about we have a duel to decide whose better?" Hidetaka proposed. "Alright, well than let's see how about we have match 7 years from now, we should all be well – trained by then we'll have our matches, as for what to get from it… I don't know, we'll decide by that time." Hidetaka explained the deal. "I see as a witness, I shall remember this promise and tell Lord Ieyasu of it for future reference." Mototada responded after watching the children's spirited rivalry and resolve.

"Alright we'll see you is the better warrior by the end." Hotaru finished with her snide remark. The two girls left the room and stride out.

Hidetaka suddenly exhaled sharply as if he were holding it in for a while. After that he looked to Mototada and said, "Do you think I can defeat them, Master Mototada?" The old warrior answered with a smile on his face, "I believe you can Young Master with that time, I believe you can win."

 **Few Hours Later**

After his physical training, Hidetaka had gone to his room to study, after moving into Hamamatsu Castle, Hidetaka had a room prepared for him, in the room lay a single futon, tatami mats near a round table for amenities, and a large square table that held scrolls and parchment along with a jar of ink and a brush. With a large bookcase next to it filled with scrolls and books.

After a while studying, Hidetaka heard a knock on the door and answered it, "Who is it?" A maiden opened the sliding door and told Hidetaka that Ieyasu had returned with the Imagawa vanguard and wanted me to come to the Main Hall to meet them in person. After a while of preparing himself Hidetaka and the maiden returned to see Ieyasu and other men along with a rather beautiful, yet busty woman in crimson armor. Hidetaka blushed a same crimson after the seeing the woman but turned his attention after his father called form him.

"Hidetaka, I would like you to meet Master Naomori Ii, Lady Naotora, Master Noritsuna Iio, and Master Yasutomo Asahina." After gaining his senses Hidetaka walked up to the men and woman and formally greeted them, kneeling.

"M-My name is Hidetaka Tokugawa, son of Ieyasu Tokugawa, I hope you enjoy your time here in Mikawa." Hidetaka replied nervously. Still stealing glances at the woman in crimson armor. She seemed to notice him looking and she too blushed a crimson color looking away, after a while Ieyasu announced to all of them.

"My lords, if you'll follow me to the dining hall me and my son will take you there." Ieyasu gesturing down the hall. All of them followed to the grand hall to see upon them an array the size a banquet prepared for them all. Lady Sena noticed and walked over to greet her husband and their honored guests.

"My lords it is an honor to see you all again!" Lady Sena bowed deeply to them. Yasutomo spoke up first, "Lady Sena it has been quite some time since I last saw you, you were only a little girl when last I saw you!" He happily replied.

"Ah, it seems only yesterday I saw you for the first time my dear, it is one I will never forget, how is Nobuyasu doing right now? Ieyasu inquired of his wife.

"He's asleep in his chamber next to our room, Lady Saigo is taking care of him right now." Lady Sena replied, but in a rather jealous tone that was passed over by everyone except for Ieyasu.

Hidetaka followed his father and mother to the table and took a seat just to the right of his father and he was seated next to Lady Naotora and her father right next to her. It seemed that Hidetaka and Naotora were still uncomfortable, seeing this development, both fathers decided to play with their children a bit.

"So, Lord Ieyasu, I know about Nobuyasu, but when did this young one appear?" Master Naomori asked the young lord.

"I only found him a few weeks, ago before your arrival, I was out hunting, and we came across him in the forest injured and with fever, we took him back to the castle and cared for him after a while, I introduced him to my wife and after some discussion we decided to adopt the young boy into our family." Ieyasu explained in detail to everyone.

"I see that is indeed quite tragic, does he have any family?" Master Noritsuna asked next.

Ieyasu nodded his head yes. Master Naomori responded, "I see, my daughter has barely any siblings I personally blame myself for that."

After saying that Naotora immediately responded in a panic, "No, father is alright you have nothing to apologize for, I'm s-s-sorry for being so weak."

Hidetaka suddenly chimed, "Y-You shouldn't sell yourself short my lady, you seem to be quite capable if your father trusts you. When I can I'll do all, I can for father and the Tokugawa."

After hearing this response, Naotora's face was covered completely in a crimson color as she seemed to not form words anymore she simply looked down and started fidgeting quite nervously.

Unknown to them both, their fathers were watching the whole conversation, and both nodded to each other seemingly coming to an agreement over something.

"Also, my dear where is Okatsu wasn't she called for to come to dinner?" Ieyasu asked his wife

"One of my maid went to find her, but by the time they opened her door she was gone, and the window was open, she must've went off on another adventure with Hotaru." Sena replied as if not seeming to care.

"Huh, when will those two learn to behave already, I know there training is hard, but to skip an important meal like this is almost an insult, they are both princesses of the Tokugawa, but I guess some things can't be controlled." Ieyasu seemed annoyed but seemed to forget about it.

After a while longer the banquet was finished and Ieyasu told Hidetaka that he was heading for Okazaki Castle with the Imagawa army to prepare to receive Yoshimoto and that he was in charge until his return.

Before they left however, "Father, please be careful, and Lady Naotora… be safe as well." Hidetaka said with worry in his eyes.

"I will uphold that promise my son, I will not die on the battlefield like some dog." Ieyasu told his son as went to pat his head.

Lady Naotora was taken back by the young one's caring nature, "Thank you, Y-Young master Hidetaka, I will be safe, and you stay just as well." She responded with a polite bow as she mounted her horse and began riding with the Imagawa vanguard.

Hidetaka watched as his father, Tadakatsu and Hanzo rode beside his father out of the castle and out of sight.

 _'_ _I will get stronger for the sake of those I love and care about when the time comes.' Hidetaka thought to himself._

 **AN: Sorry for the slow update, here's the next chapter of the Patience of the Tokugawa, Hidetaka meets Naotora for the first time and the wheels of history start to move, up next…**

 **The Battle of Okehazama!**

 **AN2: I will be showing a battle up next as like in Spirit of Sanada this tells the Tale of the Tokugawa like the Sanada in-game, so it will be Ieyasu in the first few battles before Hidetaka comes of age.**

 **AN3: Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow.**


	3. POT - Chapter 1 - Future - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 ** _Patience of the Tokugawa – Chapter 1 – Future_**

 **June 1560. The land was at war.**

 **Yoshimoto Imagawa planned to march on Kyoto to take power using his ancestry to the Ashikaga shoguns of the past.**

 **Together with his lord, the young Ieyasu Tokugawa joined the Imagawa on the march to the capital to repay his debts to them.**

 **Their march took them threw the fields of Owari, the home of the "Fool", Nobunaga Oda.**

 **Together with his retainers he would march against his childhood friend. But, in the wet marshes of Okehazama history would move forward.**

 **Would the Fool claim victory or would nobility and numbers win the day?**

 **Join Ieyasu Tokugawa, the future shogun of Japan whose family would reign for over 250 years, the adoptive father of Hidetaka Tokugawa, as he seeks to survive this land of chaos through his many struggles to achieve a land of peace.**

 **Okazaki Castle – Castle Town**

"I never would've thought that Lord Yoshimoto would actually march on the capital, he seemed so at home in Totomi and Suruga." Ieyasu thought out loud to himself

Currently, he was with his retainers and the Imagawa vanguard waiting for Lord Yoshimoto's main force to arrive and begin the march to Owari and then to the capital.

"My lord, a message has arrived from the Imagawa." A messenger clad in blue and silver armor arrived to report.

"Ah, what news do you bring?" The Mikawa lord motioned for the messenger to speak.

"Lord Yoshimoto has instructed us to advance with the Imagawa vanguard and take the nearby Oda fortresses in preparation for the main unit's march to Kyoto." The messenger relayed without delay.

"I see, return to your post and inform if anything else happens." Ieyasu replied as he motioned for the messenger to return to his patrol.

 _"_ _So, Lord Yoshimoto is testing my loyalty and ability, I must live up to that, for my family, for my retainers, for my precious treasures."_ Ieyasu thought to himself as he contemplated the campaign ahead.

"I must check on my men and see if they are prepared, I must also finish my own preparations for the battle as well." Ieyasu said out loud to himself.

 _"_ _I know this is late of me, but perhaps I should write a chronicle of the Tokugawa as to keep a record of our legacy and the land around us. I'm sure Hidetaka would be interested in keeping up with it. Considering all the time, he spends reading and writing."_ Ieyasu thought to himself as he began to write about _his_ adopted son, Okazaki Castle, the Imagawa's march, and other information to start.

"Now I must see Hanzo and finally Tadakatsu and finish preparations for the march." Ieyasu then began walking through the quaint town and first found Hanzo finishing a meeting with his fellow Iga ninjas, "Hanzo, anything to report on the Oda?" Ieyasu inquired of the shinobi.

"The Oda are fortifying their garrisons at Washizu and Marune. Narumi Castle is also on alert but seems to be undermanned at the time according to the scouts. The castellan of Terabe Castle, Shigeteru Suzuki has defected to the Oda" Hanzo diligently reported.

"I see the greatest threat among those is Terabe Castle, it's in Mikawa Bay and threatens our lands, the castellan must have thought he could gain something by joining the Oda, but we must march on the castle at once, tell the retainers to prepare themselves for battle." Ieyasu explained to his shadow.

Hanzo simply nodded and left in a flash to report to the Tokugawa retainers to prepare for battle.

Ieyasu was walking towards the front gate when he heard someone call his name, "Oh, Lord Ieyasu, over here!" The voice was coming from the nearby blacksmith shop, the owner a middle-aged man with a slight facial stubble motioned for Ieyasu to come over.

"Oh, Tadashige how are you my old friend, I see your finished with the spear I sent for?" Ieyasu inquired of the blacksmith owner.

"Oh, yes it took some time my lord, but it is ready for you." The blacksmith informed Ieyasu as he went inside his shop to retrieve the weapon.

"Here you are my lord." The blacksmith handed Ieyasu a large spear, with a makeshift cannon that could launch explosives at enemies.

"Once again, some of the finest craftsmanship I've seen." Ieyasu relied in amazement as he previewed the weapon.

"Of course, my lord you don't have to pay anything up front since you've made advance payments on the materials." The blacksmith explained as he began to prepare for more work.

"Ah, my friend, I have another request for you if you don't mind my asking?" Ieyasu asked the smith.

"Yes, my lord?" The smith inquired. "My new son is training, and I would like for him to have a proper weapon when the time comes, an uchigatana perhaps?" Ieyasu asked of his old friend.

"Of course, my lord. Should we use the same arrangement as before?" The blacksmith asked Ieyasu.

"Yes, I'll start the payment after returning from the Imagawa's march. I will then see the progress so far after my return." Ieyasu answered the smith's inquiry.

After coming to an arrangement Ieyasu and Tadashige parted, as Ieyasu saw his retainers preparing their weapons and using this last bit of time to train their men for battle.

The many retainers greeted their lord with enthusiasm, but none were more excited than Sadatsugu Ishikawa, the uncle of Kazumasa Ishikawa, an important retainer of Ieyasu's inner circle.

"Ah, Sadatsugu I haven't seen you in quite a long time. The last time I saw you was when I was a boy in Sunpu. You haven't changed a bit!" Ieyasu replied with vigor.

"Ah, yes Young Master you've grown quite a bit from the boy I last saw, so you are off to your first battle?" Shigetsugu asked his lord.

"Yes, Lord Yoshimoto has instructed us to claim Terabe Castle in Mikawa Bay first, since its Mikawa, its up to us to claim in the name of the Imagawa." Ieyasu explained the situation.

"I see so we must clear the way for our lord to march, come nephew we must prepare for the battles ahead!" Shigetsugu said with energy as he ran away, possibly to finish preparing himself.

"Ah, uncle… I don't what I'm going to do with him." Kazumasa said with a heavy sigh watching his excited uncle run off like a child.

"It's quite alright Kazumasa I understand your troubles, my children are always on the move, but now is the time for focus, I will be entrusting you for your strength in the coming battles." Ieyasu replied to his troubled retainer, trying to help him out of his slump.

"Yes, Lord Ieyasu I shall prepare at once!" Kazumasa then also walked away to finish preparing for the campaign ahead.

After checking all his equipment and tonic, Ieyasu walked to the main gate to see Tadakatsu waiting, but also with Lady Naotora, Naomori, Noritsura Iio were also waiting with the large samurai.

"Lady Naotora, Master Naomori, and Master Noritsura, what are you all doing here, I thought you went back with the main unit?" Ieyasu inquired the Ii father and daughter.

"Lord Yoshimoto sent us to assist you in the coming battle ahead, besides I also think after this battle we should introduce our children in a more _proper_ setting Lord Ieyasu?" Naomori answered the Mikawa samurai.

Picking up on the fellow fathers' idea he answered, "Ah, but of course I believe my son is interested to meet the young lady again, I thank you for the assistance." Ieyasu bowed in respect.

"Now then, Tadakatsu is everything ready?" Ieyasu asked his chief retainer

"Yes, my lord, all preparations have been made and everyone is ready to move out!" Tadakatsu responded.

"Very well, all forces prepare to march!" Ieyasu bellowed to his men as he mounted his horse.

 **Multi - Stage Conflict**

 **Battle of Okehazama**

 ** _Siege of Terabe Castle_**

 **Tokugawa Army vs Oda Army**

· **Shigeteru Suzuki – Oda Commander**

o **Hisakiyo Iio**

o **Sadamune Iio**

o **Yoshinari Mori**

o **Hidetoshi Oda**

o **Morishige Sakuma**

o **Yoshikatsu Mori**

o **Yoshinari Mori**

· **Oda Reinforcements**

o **Hidetaka Kawajiri**

o **Nobumori Sakuma**

o **Hidesada Hayashi**

o **Koheita Hattori**

 **Vs**

· **Ieyasu Tokugawa – Tokugawa Commander**

o **Tadakatsu Honda**

o **Hanzo Hattori**

o **Naotora Ii**

o **Sadatsugu Ishikawa**

o **Kazumasa Ishikawa**

o **Tadazane Honda**

o **Tadatsugu Sakai**

o **Noritsura Iio**

o **Naomori Ii**

o **Yasumasa Sakakibara**

o **Ienari Ishikawa**

· **Stratagems**

o Use a fire attack to confuse the Oda forces.

§ Use a fire attack on the Terabe Castle Town to cause panic in the Oda Army forces.

o Use misinformation to open the castle gates.

§ Use misinformation to trick enemy to open the gates to the Castle Town gates.

o Use Riflemen to protect the main camp

§ Use riflemen to protect Tadazane Honda and Yasumasa Sakakibara.

o Use Nagato Fujibayashi to protect the Engineer Captain

§ Instruct Nagato Fujibayashi to protect the Engineer Captain.

 **(AN: For map reference look up Conflict at Rokujo –SW4 version)**

 **(AN2: I will be describing the battle like the game would, I hope this adds some difference to it.)**

 **Battle Begin!**

"This is our first battle, everyone we are to seize back Terabe Castle from the Oda, all forces advance!" Ieyasu bellowed to his men as they began the march.

 **(The** **Tokugawa Army** **is advancing toward the enemy garrisons!)**

As the battle stated Ieyasu and Tadakatsu were traveling with the main unit, while Hanzo, Naotora and the Imagawa reinforcements traveled to the Eastern and Southern garrisons.

"We must take the garrisons in out path and surround Terabe Castle; Tadakatsu, Kazumasa, Yasumasa, Tadatsugu take the Northern Garrison; Hanzo, Sadatsugu, Ienari, advance to the Central Eastern Garrison.

"Lady Naotora, Master Naomori and Noritsura can I entrust you to take the Southern Garrison, I have plan if you would assist me?" Ieyasu asked the Ii clan head.

"But of course, Ieyasu we shall show you the strength of the Ii clan; Naotora, Noritsura, follow me!

"Of course, we must not let the Tokugawa take all the glory!" Noritsura yelled as he rode into battle with his sword. "Of course, father, I shall show the crimson warriors are brave, o-oh I'm sorry if that sounded too violent." Naotora was quick to apologize.

"Ha, it's quite alright my dear let's go!" Naomori answered his daughters' stutters.

"Tadazane and Yasumasa, I leave the main camp to you." Ieyasu implored Tadakatsu's uncle as he raced to the front lines himself.

"Of course, my lord, we shall guard this camp with my life!" Tadazane said as they took up positions to the defend the camp.

"Ha, the puny Tokugawa are looking to take back the castle, everyone face them in battle! Hisakiyo Iio shouted to his men as his brother Sadamune took up their swords and prepared to defend the fortress.

"I am Tadakatsu Honda, those who wish to die simply step forth!" Tadakatsu shouted as he seemingly broke the fortress door in one swing, the men inside trembled before the giant of a man, some ran away.

The few brave souls who stayed took up their swords and charged the Tokugawa retainer, "You are brave to attack me, but… it is useless!" In seemingly one swing Tadakatsu cleared out most the Oda soldiers around him, Hisakiyo and Sadamune saw their men in fear and tried to rally them.

"Everyone, do not be intimidated he is only a man, follow us!" Hisakiyo was the first to attack Tadakatsu but came short as Kazumasa parried the attack with his own katana, "Were also he as well do not underestimate any warrior from Mikawa!" Kazumasa shouted as he clashed with the Oda retainer at the same time Sadamune was facing off against Tadatsugu, one of Ieyasu's best warriors.

"The Oda are nothing before us, everyone keep going!" Tadatsugu cheered as he faced off with Sadamune, as they continuously were looking for openings, Tadatsugu took his chance as finally landed a solid strike against the Oda samurai, in the stomach drawing blood.

"Ugh, were not defeated yet you country samurai, brother we must withdraw!" Sadamune called to his brother, looking at his sibling's condition he too agreed, and both withdrew to fight another day.

"That's right keep on celebrating jokes' on you all." Hisakiyo responded softly, but only Tadakatsu heard the samurai as he ran away.

"The northern garrison is ours let us wait for the other garrisons to be captured before we continue the advance." Tadakatsu yelled to the men and retainers.

 _("But what that Oda retainer said, what did he mean?"),_ Tadakatsu thought to himself.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty Tadakatsu." Ieyasu replied seeing the feat of strength the spearman performed from before.

"It was nothing my lord, my spear seeks only to serve you." Tadakatsu respectfully answered.

Overtime the Eastern and Southern garrisons fell; however, the Oda retainers simply retreated to the Castle Town and closed the gates to stop the enemy advance

 **(The** **Oda Army** **have closed the gates the** **Castle Town** **gates to stop the** **Tokugawa Army's** **advance!)**

"The enemy is hiding behind the gates, we shall need some sort of trick to get them to come out or open the gates." Sadatsugu inquired as to the situation before them.

"I believe I have an idea, send in a fake messenger tell them the Mizuno have defected to the Imagawa and are marching to Owari." Ieyasu relied with his quick thinking

 **Stratagem!**

o Use misinformation to open the castle gates.

§ Use misinformation to trick the enemy to open the gates to the Castle Town gates.

 **Terabe Castle Town**

"I have a message! The Mizuno clan has betrayed Lord Nobunaga they're marching with the Imagawa. We should surrender as well." The fake messenger reported to the troops in the garrison.

"Should we really continue fighting? I don't want to die like some dog." An Oda solider responded to the message they just received.

"Your right lets open the gates for them and surrender." Another soldier said as he and his fellow men opened the castle gates.

 **(Due to misinformation, some** **Oda Army soldiers** **have defected and opened the** **Castle Town** **gates!)**

"Our strategy is going according to plan." Ieyasu replied to Naomori who seemed to be in great thought.

"Yes, a little too easily, Master Ieyasu, if you don't mind I would like to take the men and guard the Central garrison, I have some concern with this battle." Naomori responded to the Mikawa samurai

 _"_ _This advance is going to easily; not even lord Nobunaga would, could he have … No!"),_ Ieyasu contemplated why the advance was going so easily and now he knew.

"Lord Ieyasu, the Oda have received reinforcements and they're advancing on our main camp from the north and south!" A messenger rode up to inform Ieyasu of the situation.

"They have us surrounded, for now we must focus on defending the camp and taking Terabe Castle. I'm sure Master Naomori has already returned to camp, this was what he was worried about." Ieyasu realized the situation they were in.

"Now the real fight begins." Ieyasu solemnly said to himself as he prepared himself for combat.

 **Chronicle of the Tokugawa**

 **Hidetaka Tokugawa (1) – Ieyasu's eldest, adopted son. Found near Hamamatsu Castle, in Totomi, Ieyasu took the young boy in and cared for him and after sympathizing with boy he formally adopted him. Even at a young age, Hidetaka was inspired by his father's early energetic nature and seemed to work from it. With a great work ethic, he studied and trained every day to repay his father, unfortunately over time Hidetaka would come to see just how the land truly works…**

 **Okazaki Castle – The ancestral home of the Tokugawa (formerly Matsudaira) in Mikawa Province. After the death of Hirotada, Ieyasu visited the castle to pay respects to his father and after coming of age moved to the castle and began ruling as the new head of the Tokugawa.**

 **Imagawa's March on the Capital – In June 1560, Yoshimoto Imagawa gathered a large army and set out to march to Kyoto and end the chaos of the land, claiming descent from the Ashikaga he marched through Owari, but unfortunately met resistance from the Oda clan on the way. Eventually a heavy rain began to pour, and the Imagawa Army was forced to stop its march and rest.**

 **AN3: It's Ieyasu's first battle, and he's already in trouble, how will he respond?**

 **AN4: Thank you guys for all your support and remember to favorite, follow, and review. I can't make this without you guys.**

 **AN5: Also, Sadatsugu is described as…**

o **Face 3**

o **Accessory 2 – 3**

o **Fierce Headband**

o **Martial Arts Costume**

 **AN6: Also I'll be putting Chronicle descriptions in the end of chapters.**


	4. POT - Chapter 2 - Future - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 **Chapter 2 – Future – Part 2**

 **Terabe Castle, Mikawa Bay**

We come back to the scene at Terabe Castle as the Tokugawa Army besieges the castle claimed by the Oda clan, Ieyasu and Imagawa forces have had much success and have begun to surround the castle when suddenly news arrives of the Oda's reinforcements moving on the main camp.

"My lord! Oda reinforcements have arrived, they've split in two and are advancing on our main camp and relieve the castle!" The ninja scout reported.

"So, Lord Nobunaga expected our attack I knew this wasn't going to be easy, we must respond in kind, Lord Naomori could you and Master Yasutomo intercept the enemy trying to break the siege." Ieyasu responded calmly to the situation.

"Of course, but what of our main camp we can't leave it undefended." Naomori inquired.

"I thought that Lord Nobunaga would send reinforcements, that's why I had a special plan just in case. Our new riflemen should be able to protect our camp while we take the castle." Ieyasu replied.

 **Stratagem!**

· Use Riflemen to protect the main camp

o Use riflemen to protect Tadazane Honda and Yasumasa Sakakibara **.**

 **Back at the Tokugawa Main Camp**

"My lords, the Oda have sent reinforcements, and some are attacking our main camp!" A guard came to report.

"Lord Ieyasu was right, it was wise to leave us here, come Oda dogs we will not surrender this camp to anyone." Tadazane bellowed before his men rallying them.

"Master Tadazane and Master Yasumasa we are here to assist you!" A rifle captain leading several riflemen released a volley upon the Oda forces lead by Nobumori Sakuma and Koheita Hattori and delayed their advance.

"They've sent in rifles!? We won't be able to get much closer at this rate." Nobumori said to himself in anger as his men took cover from the whizzing bullets passing by.

 **(Rifle captains are protecting the main camp. Tadazane and Yasumasa are rallying!)**

"We should be able to protect the camp while Lord Ieyasu takes the castle, fight on men!" Yasumasa rallies his men as he takes his spear and faces off against Nobumori in battle.

 **Back at the Central battlefield**

"We must quickly bring this battle to an end. Lady Naotora and Master Noritsura can I entrust you two to assist in the siege with Tadakatsu and Hanzo." Ieyasu asked the two Imagawa retainers.

"Of course, this puny castle ill fall before our might!" Noritsura raced off for battle wishing to seek the glory in taking the main hall.

"Ii clan precept: Defeat only the enemy in front of you. No matter what!" Naotora exclaimed as she raced off to battle as well.

As the battle raged on the castellan, Shigeteru Suzuki was lamenting his current situation.

'Even with Nobunaga's reinforcements, we can't push back the enemy and we have traitors in our midst. Still they can't fight forever so long as the gatess are sealed they can't get in the castle.' He thought to himself as he looked to the battlefield and its current state.

Tadakatsu and Hanzo had been cutting a swath throughout the Oda forces facing off against the senior Oda retainers Yoshinari Mori and Yoshikatsu Mori, Yoshinari's father. Both having stood their ground, but now the only ones left on the field were the Oda reinforcements, Shigeteru, Hidetoshi and Morishige Sakuma. However, the situation was not in their favor.

As the battle raged on Ieyasu made yet another move to open the castle gates once more.

"We'll never be able to take the castle at this rate we must destroy the gates, so we can take the castle and end this battle. Send in the engineer captains we must take this opportunity to take the enemy main camp!"

 **(Engineer captains have arrived! They're advancing to destroy the Terabe Castle main gates!)**

Shigeteru could see the large men with rams and saw what Ieyasu was attempting to do.

"Send out the rest of our reserve units stop those engineers." Shigeteru barked out his orders.

 **(Oda Army reinforcements have arrived and are advancing to stop the engineers!)**

"I knew the enemy would try to stop our plans, send in Nagato to protect the engineers!" Ieyasu quickly ordered his men to signal Nagato to assist his allies.

 **Stratagem!**

· Use Nagato Fujibayashi to protect the Engineer Captain

o Instruct Nagato Fujibayashi to protect the Engineer Captain.

"I have come to serve. I will protect the engineers." Nagato coldly stated as he came upon the battlefield.

"Nagato, I had no idea you were here." Hanzo mildly surprised to see his fellow Ig ninja on the same battlefield.

"The elders allowed me join the Tokugawa, I will serve Lord Ieyasu with my dying breath and protect his dreams." Nagato proclaimed.

"Very well, let us do just that." Hanzo rallied with his fellow comrade and finally the engineers came and started to destroy the meager fortifications.

"We can't let them enter the castle father!" Yoshinari implored his father Yoshikatsu.

"Unfortunately, its seems we no longer have the advantage anymore we can't hold out much longer for now we must retreat and inform Lord Nobunaga of the Imagawa's march." Yoshikatsu instructed his son as they beat a hasty retreat and fled the castle.

"My lord, we have destroyed the gate defenses, we can storm the castle now!" The engineer captain exclaimed to Tadakatsu.

"Very well, all forces rush the castle we must take it and show the world the courage and might of the men of Mikawa.!" Tadakatsu bellowed as his men rallied and the Oda fled in fear even Hidetoshi and Morishige were forced to flee before the night of Tadakatsu.

Finally reaching the top floor of the castle, the Tokugawa meet the traitorous retainer, Shigeteru waiting with some of his men.

"I surrender, all I ask is that you spare the civilians of this castle. I shall pay for my treachery like a man before Lord Yoshimoto." Shigeteru begrudgingly surrendered to his enemy.

Ieyasu in front of his rode in front to receive the man's surrender taking his sword and two of Ieyasu's men began to lead Shigeteru away.

"This victory has shown our wisdom and courage in battle, men may our coming days be ever fruitful! Eh, eh, oh!" Ieyasu cheered before his men.

"Eh, eh, oh; Eh, eh, oh!" Ieyasu's men and retainers began to cheer alongside him.

 **After the battle**

"Lord Ieyasu, it has been an honor fighting by your side but unfortunately all of us must head back immediately to meet with Lord Yoshimoto, but I can only hope after we achieve victory we can see each other again." Master Naomori informed the Mikawa lord.

"I see, I'll tell my son we will meet again, my lady please stay safe, my son seems to care much for you." Ieyasu informed the crimson onna-bushi.

"O-Oh, please tell him I very much would like to meet again." Naotora responded with a small blush to her face.

As the battle finally ended both forces went on their separate ways, the Tokugawa marched back to Okazaki Castle and the Imagawa back to Totomi province.

The first battle of the young Ieyasu Tokugawa has ended, next comes the battle that would change history: Okehazama!

How will the young warlord respond to these chaotic times?

 **No new chronicles, that will be next chapter!**

 **AN#1 - A new chapter for POT, I hope you guys enjoy! I wouldn't be here without you!**

 **AN#2 - Remember to review, favorite and follow**


	5. POT - Chapter 3 - Future - Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners.**_

 _ **Patience of the Tokugawa – Future – Part 3**_

 _ **Battle of Okehazama – Part 1**_

 _ **After the siege of Terabe Castle, Ieyasu opened the way for the Imagawa Army main unit to continue the march unimpeded.**_

 _ **The march continued until suddenly the army was stopped by a sudden rainstorm and Yoshimoto ordered the army to stop and rest.**_

 _ **Part of the Imagawa were besieging Marune and Washizu garrisons. Ieyasu and the Tokugawa were ordered to occupy Narumi Castle, as the advance guard.**_

 _ **Little did the Imagawa and Tokugawa know that they were in the palm of the Oda…**_

 _(_ _ **Field based off SW4 – Battle of Okehazama)**_

 _ **Fields of Okehazama**_

 _The Imagawa Army continued its march to Owari province, unfortunately had to slow its march as a severe thunderstorm struck and Yoshimoto was traveling in his palanquin he began to speak with Ieyasu, by his side._

 _"_ _I'm tired of being cooped up in this palanquin. I want to go outside and play kemari." Yoshimoto said sadly as the beating rain continued._

 _"_ _I think this rain would make that difficult, my lord. Please be patient." Ieyasu calmed his lord as suddenly thunder and lighting appeared slitting a nearby tree in half and nearly crushing Ieyasu, moving out of the way he rolled to safety._

 _The palanquin had been left in the same spot but seemed intact. Fearing for his lord's safety Ieyasu stepped over the tree and checked on his lord._

 _"_ _Lord Yoshimoto are you alright!?" Ieyasu inquired of his overlord. However, the response he heard was one he would never forget._

 _"_ _Do you intend to kill me Ieyasu? Do you wish to take control of the land in my place" Was Yoshimoto's cryptic response._

 _"_ _No of course not!" Ieyasu immediately responded. Yoshimoto continued his advice, "To lead a clan is a heavy burden. One must do what one can to keep one's house alive, even if it means deceiving and ruining others. Do you have the resolve to do that?"_

 _However, after another round of thunder, Yoshimoto tumbled out of his palanquin and was quite surprised, quite different from his just recent form._

 _"_ _Oh, that was lighting! I believe that was lighting!" Yoshimoto responded in surprise as he saw Ieyasu._

 _Ieyasu confused simply stared at his lord as he grabbed his kemari ball and walked off to the main camp that was just finished being set up._

 _"_ _Now then, shall we carry on?" Yoshimoto asked Ieyasu as he began to walk away._

 _"_ _W-Was that the real Lord Yoshimoto… I must get back to my men and prepare to march." Ieyasu thought out loud to himself as he ran off to his men to begin the advance to Narumi._

 _ **Battle of Okehazama**_

 _ **Imagawa Army vs Oda Army**_

 _·_ _ **Yoshimoto Imagawa – (Allied Commander)**_

 _·_ _ **Ieyasu Tokugawa – (Commander)**_

 _o_ _ **Tadakatsu Honda**_

 _o_ _ **Hanzo Hattori**_

 _o_ _ **Naotora Ii**_

 _o_ _ **Munenobu Matsui**_

 _o_ _ **Naomori Ii**_

 _o_ _ **Yoshinari Miura**_

 _o_ _ **Noritsura Iio**_

 _o_ _ **Ujitoshi Sena**_

 _o_ _ **Yasutomo Asahina**_

 _o_ _ **Motonobu Okabe**_

 _o_ _ **Noritsugu Yamaguchi**_

 _o_ _ **Nagateru Udono**_

 _o_ _ **Ienari Ishikawa**_

 _o_ _ **Tadatsugu Sakai**_

 _o_ _ **Tadazane Honda**_

 _·_ _ **Imagawa Ambush Units**_

 _o_ _ **Mototada Torii**_

 _o_ _ **Sadatsugu Ishikawa**_

 _o_ _ **Nagato Fujibayashi**_

 _ **Vs.**_

 _·_ _ **Nobunaga Oda**_

 _o_ _ **Hideyoshi Hashiba**_

 _o_ _ **Katsuie Shibata**_

 _o_ _ **Toshiie Maeda**_

 _o_ _ **Keiji Maeda**_

 _o_ _ **Morishige Sakuma**_

 _o_ _ **Hidetoshi Oda**_

 _o_ _ **Sadamune Iio**_

 _o_ _ **Hisakiyo Iio**_

 _o_ _ **Koheita Hattori**_

 _o_ _ **Yoshikatsu Mori**_

 _o_ _ **Masatsuna Yanada**_

 _·_ _ **Oda Ambush Units (Northern Garrison)**_

 _o_ _ **Nobutoki Sakuma**_

 _o_ _ **Tadaakira Mizuno**_

 _o_ _ **Takahide Kajikawa**_

 _·_ _ **Oda Ambush Units (Bamboo Forest)**_

 _o_ _ **Hidesada Hayashi**_

 _o_ _ **Shigeyasu Iwamuro**_

 _o_ _ **Hidetaka Kawajiri**_

 _·_ _ **Oda Ambush Units (Imagawa Main Camp)**_

 _o_ _ **Tsuneoki Ikeda**_

 _o_ _ **Yoshinari Mori**_

 _o_ _ **Narimasa Sassa**_

 _o_ _ **Nagachika Kanamori**_

 _·_ _ **Oda Army Pursuit Units**_

 _o_ _ **Masatsugu Sassa**_

 _o_ _ **Shiro Senshu**_

 _o_ _ **Hideyori Mori**_

 _o_ _ **Nobumori Sakuma**_

 _o_ _ **Kazuhide Kajikawa**_

 _o_ _ **Kyosuke Hasegawa**_

 _ **Stratagems**_

 _·_ _ **Protect the Imagawa Army's withdraw**_

 _o_ _Use_ _ **Mototada Torii**_ _and his allies to attack the pursuing_ _ **Oda**_ _forces_

 _·_ _ **Use misinformation to halt enemy units**_

 _o_ _Use misinformation to halt_ _ **enemy units**_

 _·_ _ **Rally the Imagawa Army officers**_

 _o_ _Rally the_ _ **Imagawa Army**_ _and increase attributes._

After returning to his advance camp at Nakajima Garrison, Ieyasu gathered his retainers and began there meeting to discuss their duties as the advance guard of the Imagawa Army.

"My lord, the Imagawa have all but occupied most of the fields, Master Nagateru Udono is guarding Odaka Castle to the southwest and the supply unit is moving sluggishly due to this heavy rain." A ninja scout reported.

"Hmm, what are the Oda forces like now?" Ieyasu inquired of the shinobi.

"They will arrive shortly just south of the Imagawa Main Camp; however, the Oda have stationed troops along the path to Odaka at Washizu and Marune garrisons." The scout reported.

"Hmm, the Imagawa forces are too laid back I shall inform Lord Yoshimoto to increase the watch, Tadakatsu I want you too assist in escorting the supply troops to Odaka, I know it is not an exciting mission, but it is important none the less" Ieyasu explained to the large samurai.

"But of course, I shall see them safely off." Tadakatsu bowed and left to prepare his men and horse to rendezvous with the supply unit.

"My lord, the Imagawa have taken Narumi Castle what shall we do?" Tadatsugu questioned.

"Hmm, we shall keep the watch; you, Tadazane and Ienari shall patrol the Bamboo forest and stay on guard for any attacks by the Oda." Ieyasu informed the aged retainer.

"My lord, the Oda are small, and they say the vanguard is quickly arriving, is Nobunaga even going to fight himself?" Sadatsugu Ishikawa inquired.

"I've known Lord Nobunaga for some time since we were kids, I can say with certainty that we should not underestimate him at any time. Hmm…" Ieyasu explained, then started to ponder quite hard as he looked at the map in front of him.

"My Lord?" Hanzo inquired.

"Ujitoshi and Yoshinari oversee the north, but have not reported any activity, if I were Lord Nobunaga I would place ambush troops there and cut off any support or retreat." Ieyasu finally explained his worries.

"If that is so then why don't we strike first?" Hanzo answered silently to his lord.

"Yes, if we attack now it is one less problem to deal with and they will possibly not be as large as we think they are. Hanzo, tell Naotora of this and you two strike the northwestern garrison and take out the Oda ambush troops." Ieyasu ordered the Iga shinobi.

"At once." Hanzo simply replied.

 _'_ _I still feel quite uncomfortable with all of this, perhaps we should leave a trump card in case of such emergencies.' Ieyasu thought to himself._

"Mototada, Sadatsugu, Nagato; I have a special objective for you to three." Ieyasu informed the remaining retainers.

"Yes, my Lord?" Mototada replied.

"Mototada, head for the Bamboo forest; Sadatsugu as soon as Washizu is cleared head there; Nagato, prepare your shinobi unit at Zenshoji garrison and when I give the signal, attack!" Ieyasu informed the three remaining officers.

"But, my lord why? Should we not stay and…" Sadatsugu began to question, but Ieyasu cut him off.

"There is something about this battle that doesn't sit right with me." Ieyasu informed them of his concerns.

"Hm, very well my lord if you believe so we shall prepare quickly. Everyone you heard our lord, prepare yourselves!" Sadatsugu bellowed to the men before him.

The rain continued outside as Ieyasu looked out, he still couldn't help but feel nauseous about what was to come.

 _'_ _Come what may, I must protect the Tokugawa!' Ieyasu thought to himself as he looked to the rain clouds._

 **Back at Okazaki Castle, Mikawa**

Hidetaka was training by himself and was just finishing, when he heard the door open and saw a maid on the other side. However, this one was younger than most of the one's he'd meet before.

"Young master, it is time for dinner by order of Lady Saigo." She informed the young man as she bowed to him

Hidetaka put up his bokken and started to leave, but to satisfy his curiosity he asked the young maid, "What is your name, by the way?"

She raised her head surprised at the sudden question, she was met by a small smile form the young man in front of her.

"M-my name is Saya, young master." Saya replied to his inquiry.

Hidetaka let off a small chuckle and he let the young woman up himself and replied, "Please call me Hidetaka when were in private, I quite simply find honorifics to be too stiff for me." He continued to smile at her as she still looked surprised by his request.

"I-if you insist, y-Hidetaka." Saya finished off and the two went off to the dining hall, their he saw his mother and surprisingly he found Okatsu and Hotaru at the table waiting.

Hidetaka and Saya took their respective places and the food was being served when Sena aske d her children, "How is your training coming along young ones?"

"Without Master Hanzo we haven't learned anything new, but we are continuing our training, so we don't get complacent." Okatsu replied as Hotaru nodded in response.

"I am doing the same, I also started reading the various scrolls and books father left me, some on tactics and literature, I quite surely enjoy them." Hidetaka responded to his mother's questions.

"Are we still on for our wager, little samurai?" Hotaru finally spoke with a taunting smirk coming from her.

"Of course, I'll beat you both and prove that I'm just as capable as any warrior!" Hidetaka responded with energy.

Okatsu and Hotaru were honestly surprised at his vigor, they thought he would've started to lose faith since he didn't have the level training they had. Both looked at each other and for a moment although not noticeable by anyone but themselves. They had doubted themselves for the first time.

 _'_ _I'll prove I can be a great warrior, and help Father achieve his dreams. I'll give my life if necessary! Hidetaka thought to himself._

 **AN#1 – Here's the next chapter of** ** _"Patience of the Tokugawa",_** **both perspectives from Father and Son. The famous battle of Okehazama has begun, how will Ieyasu respond to the troubled times? Found out in Part 2!**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – Be honest with me do you guys want separate perspective chapters or side-by-side?**


	6. POT - Chapter 4 - Future - Part 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 ** _Patience of the Tokugawa – Future – Part 3_**

 ** _Battle of Okehazama – Part 2_**

 **(Play Lightning Strike – Tokugawa)**

As the battle started, the Imagawa Army had already taken position throughout the fields, the Tokugawa began marching to their targets respectively.

 **(With Tadakatsu)**

Tadakatsu's main task was to escort the supply unit to Odaka Castle on Lord Yoshimoto's orders. Master Nagateru Udono oversaw the castle's defense and was to use the castle as a point to supply the army for its inevitable takeover of Owari.

On foot, Tadakatsu scoured the path watching for any signs of enemy attack. The only problem now before them was Washizu garrison in front of them. The defenders, Morishige Sakuma and Sadamune Iio put up a fierce resistance.

 **(The gates to Washizu Garrison are open! The Oda Army is intercepting the Supply Unit!)**

Morishige cut through another Imagawa soldier as he bellowed, "Everyone! We be slain here today, but we'll always be remembered as the one's who began our lords rise to glory!" Morishige charged once more and saw Tadakatsu.

"So, you are one of the Mikawa warrior's from Terabe aren't you?" Morishige inquired the large warrior. "Yes, and you must be Morishige, the 'bear of the Sakuma" if I remember?" Tadakatsu too inquired of his opponent.

"Yes, despite this being our first meeting I can tell you are not a man to underestimate, so come fellow warrior give me an end I can be proud of!" Morishige chanted as he began to charge Tadakatsu.

"Very well!" Tadakatsu obliged as he too charged and the two clashed for a short time. The winner should've been obvious, but the 'bear' was holding his ground if not on the verge of painfully struggling. Tadakatsu had pushed the warrior back. Unleashing a torrent of slashes with his Tiger Pike, a large halberd spear that was passed down throughout the Honda family.

Unfortunately, no matter how brave or strong he was before, Morishige couldn't take to the heavy blows and eventually Tadakatsu unleashed a great slash across the warrior's chest. Blood immediately flowed out and Morishige collapsed.

Unknown to Tadakatsu, Sadamune saw his ally fall before him. "I shall avenge you my comrade!" Sadamune charged at Tadakatsu's backside. But was fallen by an arrow in his backside. Tadakatsu bewildered look behind him to see Sadatsugu putting up his bow and rushing to Tadakatsu.

"Ha-ha, it would seem you have many lessons to learn young one. But regardless you fought well, come we must continue to Odaka, the Oda will not let us rest on our laurels." Sadatsugu said.

"Thank you, Master Sadatsugu, I shall continue on, I am sure you have your own duty to accomplish, safety to you." Tadakatsu replied as he whistled for his horse, after a few seconds he rode off.

"Now then, you all know your job, find a hiding spot and prepare to spring our trap!" Sadatsugu bellowed as his men began to find hiding places around the garrison.

 _'_ _My lord, I hope you are right. I hope this battle doesn't end badly.'_ Sadatsugu thought to himself as he too went off to search for a hiding place.

 **(The Imagawa Army has taken Washizu and Marune Garrisons! A supply route has been opened!)**

 **(With Hanzo and Naotora)**

Naotora was standing guard at Zenshoji garrison and all seemed quiet she couldn't help but think to herself in that momentary peace on the battlefield; _'I wonder how the young lord is doing? Is he worried for us? I-is he worried about me'_ Naotora suddenly brought herself out of her thoughts even the wet rains couldn't calm her warm face covered in a crimson blush.

"Naotora, what are you doing?" A monotone voice said to her from behind. Naotora almost jumped out of her boots looking behind her to see Hanzo behind her.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Naotora quickly apologized as she always did at the littlest things.

"Our lord suspects the Oda are hiding an ambush unit in the north, we must move and destroy it at once." Hanzo continued, ignoring Naotora's outburst.

"L-lord Ieyasu? But Master Sena hasn't…? Very well, if Lord Ieyasu believes the enemy is there then I'll do what I can to help." Naotora calmed herself. She then marched north with Hanzo to the Northern garrison where the ambush unit was said to be hiding.

 **(At the Northern Garrison)**

The ambush unit was waiting patiently, it was ordered to keep watch until Lord Nobunaga arrived with the main unit. There job was to pincer the enemy between the forest and the north and prevent the Imagawa 's escape.

Nobutoki Sakuma and his allies were hiding in the garrison, when suddenly…

 _'_ _POOF!'_

A smoke bomb went off in the garrison obscuring their sight when suddenly they saw the bodies of their men drop before them one-by-one.

"W-what's going on!?" Tadaakira said panicked. When suddenly a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and said silently, "Tch, tch, tch…" Just as quickly the figure slashed him with his Devil Chain, an enlarged kusarigama tool.

"N-ninja! Enemy ninjas!" Nobutoki bellowed to his men telling them of the surprise attack, when yet another attacker came barreling in with a sharp kick to his face, sending the Oda retainer a fair distance into a nearby wall.

 **(Hanzo Hattori and Naotora Ii have launched an ambush against the Oda Army!)**

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I still don't know my own strength!" Naotora once again began apologizing. Even in the middle of battle! "Naotora pay attention!" Hanzo said once again monotone but this one had a stricter side to it. As she looked behind her and saw more of Hanzo's handiwork. The last Oda retainer, Hidetaka Kawajiri was severely injured, but was slowly fleeing towards the west.

"We've done our duty. We must return to our station at once." Hanzo replied as the two now ran back to Zenshoji garrison and stayed on the lookout for Oda forces.

 **(With Ieyasu)**

 **Imagawa Main Camp**

"My lord! Tadakatsu has driven back the Oda and safely escorted the supply unit to Odaka." A scout came with his report.

"I see, any other news?" Ieyasu inquired. "Yes, Master Hanzo and Lady Naotora have driven off the Oda forces hiding in the north, your premonitions were correct my lord." The scout further stated.

"Excellent, but still I can't help but still feel we haven't scratched the surface of this battle, I shall head for the main camp and tell Lord Yoshimoto to increase the watch." Ieyasu informed the scout as he took to his horse and rode off from Nakajima to the Imagawa's camp just further south.

Yoshimoto was surprised to see Ieyasu asked aske the Mikawa lord, "Master Ieyasu? Have you come to play a game of kemari?"

"N-no, my lord I'm here to tell you we've successfully delivered the supplies and have defeated an enemy ambush unit in the north. My lord it is obvious that Lord Nobunaga is up to something, we must strengthen the watch and be on the lookout." Ieyasu bowed before his overlord as he informed him of his mission.

"We are the largest army on the field. Why must we waste more to win what we already have? I am sure you can make do." Yoshimoto simply replied as he continued his game, with Yasutomo and Naomori in the background watching over the camp.

Suddenly a messenger came with an urgent message. "My lord, the enemy vanguard has arrived they are attacking Nakajima and Zenshoji garrisons!"

 **(Oda Army reinforcements have arrived!)**

Yoshimoto was so surprised he stopped his game of kemari with a look of shock, "The Oda vanguard!? Is that fool so keen on fighting? But we must defeat them!"

The Imagawa and Oda armies clashed for quite some time, but the size and scale of the Imagawa was too much for the them and they retreated to fight another day. The Imagawa continued to cheer and celebrate their apparent victory. But, Ieyasu knew better…

 _'_ _Is this all Lord Nobunaga is doing? Have I really overestimated him, then perhaps…'_ Ieyasu thought to himself while behind the main camp in the clifftop a rather tall man in a black knight's motif and his flowing red cape fluttering behind him aimed his rifle at the unknowing Imagawa lord below.

 **(Cliff above the Imagawa main camp)**

He said to himself as he aimed down the barrel, "This rain. It is heaven's cries for me to rule, go Yoshimoto I shall take your place and rule in your stead." With that he pulled the trigger and saw his target fall lifelessly to the wet ground below.

"Now Ieyasu, show me. Are you small fish in the pond or will you take the chaos with your own hands?" The man said to himself as he pointed his sword in front of him and a large unit of officers and men rushed down the cliff at the enemy camp.

 **(In the Imagawa camp)**

All them en heard when that fateful shot rang out.

 _'_ _BANG!'_

One shot changed the world around them as they saw Lord Yoshimoto fall to his knees and fall to the floor with a wet thud lifeless on the ground.

Once again, Ieyasu heard the last words of his lord, 'Watch, even great houses fall one day'

The men in the camp began to panic. "L-lord Yoshimoto has been slain?! We must avenge him! Find the assassin!" Yasutomo, one of the Imagawa's chief retainers immediately began preparing himself for battle.

However, all stopped when they began to hear a large rumbling at their feet, they looked up to see Oda men jumping from the clifftop above them!

"A-an enemy attack! Its an ambush! One soldier shouted as the camp now began to descend into chaos.

 **(Various Oda Army units have appeared throughout the battlefield! Enemy more has increased!)**

Ieyasu was the only one who responded with poise, he took u his spear and began to fight off his opponents. One by one he cut down multiple Oda soldiers. Opening the top of his spear, he warned his allies, "Get down!" As he launched a small cannonade from the hole in his spear.

The enemy know was in chaos, and Ieyasu then took charge, "Everyone rally to me, drie them from the camp and we will withdraw to fight another day! Now, follow me!"

"Yah!" The army cheered as they fell in behind the young lord. This was now a battle for their survival, if only they could just make it back t Mikawa they would be safe…

 **IMPORTANT! – I have a new poll I'm going to put up on my profile shortly after this. Its about a new series I'm planning on making and I want your guy's opinion so go and check it out!**

 **AN#1 – Welcome back, here's part 2 of the Battle of Okehazama, Yoshimoto has been slain and the Imagawa are in chaos, but Ieyasu rallies his allies and has started to fight back. Will they live to see another day, or will they end up like their lord?**

 **AN#2 – Hope you guys are enjoying this story as well as my Dynasty Warriors one as well.**

 **AN#3 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :**


	7. POT - Chapter 4 - Future - Final

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners.**_

 _ **Patience of the Tokugawa – Future – Part 3**_

 _ **Battle of Okehazama – Final**_

 **"Speaking" = Narration (SW3 Narrator)**

(" ") = In-game messenger/officer

 _ **"**_ _ **The army was now fighting for its life as the Oda Army had slain Yoshimoto and now our hero Ieyasu leads the Imagawa rearguard. Fighting with his allies Ieyasu leads his allies to safety, but would it be enough?"**_

 _ **(Imagawa Main Camp)**_

 _ **(Play Resistance – SW: Spirit of Sanada)**_

 _The Oda retainers; Tsuneoki, Yoshinari, Narimasa and Nagachika were given the honor of taking the Imagawa main camp and Yoshimoto's head for their lord._

"Everyone, charge we'll take the head of Yoshimoto Imagawa!" Tsuneoki bellowed as he and his allies charged into the enemy main camp. Cutting down Imagawa soldiers around them until they came upon Ieyasu and his allies.

Ieyasu, Noritsura, Yasutomo and Naomori all turned to face their opponents as they all locked weapons and fighting broke out in the chaos of Yoshimoto's death.

"Men, fight them to the death, none shall take our lords head show them to the next life!" Yasutomo exclaimed as he faced off with Nagachika Kanamori, one of Nobunaga's elite retainers as Imagawa soldiers scrambled to take their deceased lord's body from the field to honor him later and to have him desecrated by the enemy for taking his head.

Ieyasu faced off with Yoshinari a quite familiar face to the young daimyo, as the two clashed they both recognized each other, "Lord Yoshinari?" Ieyasu said. "Takechiyo?" The two broke their stalemate and stared at each other.

"To think this is how we'd be reunited, alas this was what was destined." Yoshinari replied, as Ieyasu said, "Of course, I have one last job to do though so for this once Master Yoshinari, you will ceded the way!" As Ieyasu began fighting again.

Naomori faced Tsuneoki Ikeda, both spearmen battle each either almost blow for blow, thrust for thrust until one strike grazed master Naomori leaving a deep wound, but not fatal.

Not until, Naomori unleashed his own fury of blows and delivered a slash unto Tsuneoki on his leg and now the Oda retainer had trouble remaining upright.

Seeing their situation both men retreated due to injury and attempted to escape the battle.

 **(Naomori Ii and Tsuneoki Ikeda are both withdrawing due to injury.)**

 **Throughout the Battlefield**

 ** _The Bamboo Forest_**

The Oda army had spread its forces to even the forest as the Tokugawa advance guard was now facing off against Oda troops that had launched their own surprise attack looking to cut off the retreat off Ieyasu.

 ** _In the North_**

North of the battlefield, Hanzo and Naotora were fighting tooth and nail against the pursuit in the north by the Oda, however the pursuit was slowing down the retreat as the men were still in shock over the death of their lord.

 **(The Imagawa Army forces are in a state of panic after learning that Yoshimoto Imagawa has been slain! Their movement speed and defense have decreased!)**

 ** _Near Marune and Odaka_**

Tadakatsu kept his composure as he took up his spear and sliced through the enemy ranks, however even for the great warrior there were still many enemies surrounding his and his allies position, if something wasn't done then the Imagawa and Tokugawa would all die like dogs.

 **(Stratagem!)**

· Rally the Imagawa and raise their attributes

As the fight continued in the main camp, Ieyasu dealt a significant slash to Yoshinari as he doubled in pain, with that chance Ieyasu bellowed to his men as if he could be heard by everyone.

"Everyone! Think of your allies and comrades and fight! If we can retreat, we shall prove the victors this day!"

 **(Due to Ieyasu's declaration of intent has increased allied morale! The attributes of the Imagawa Army forces has been increased! The Imagawa Army has resumed retreating!)**

Throughout the battlefield many Imagawa retainers, rallied behind Ieyasu's call and began to fight their way to freedom.

("Reporting! Our forces are still pinned down and cannot retreat!") A messenger brought the news that the army was still struggling.

"Then it is time! Launch the ambush!" Ieyasu bellowed out another order as Yoshinari had now retreated, however in the chaos of the fighting.

 **(Ieyasu Tokugawa has defeated Yoshinari Mori!)**

 **(Stratagem!)**

· Protect the Imagawa Army's withdrawal

 **(Tokugawa ambush units have appeared! Mototada and his allies are leading the rearguard, letting the Imagawa Army continue its retreat!)**

As Ieyasu's signal was heard, thousands of ambush troops appeared and surprised the Oda forces as they were not expecting to be counter ambushed.

"Everyone now's the time, attack!" Mototada bellowed as he and his men appeared from the forested area. Archers firing their arrows cutting down Oda soldiers as they used the tree line for cover and concealment.

"Darn you, country samurai!" Hidesada Hayashi, spoke with contempt as his men were now in a deathtrap and he was now facing Mototada.

"Prepare yourself, Oda underling, I'll strike you down in one blow!" Mototada challenged the old Oda retainer. "Please, you aren't even worth my time." Hayashi spoke as the two faced each other.

Both their weapons clashed, Mototada's spear against Hayashi's sword as the two vassals traded blows, however Hayashi's age was now catching up with him as one of Mototada's thrusts made it through his defenses.

Forced with injury and the less then fortunate situation Hayashi made the order to retreat. "Everyone, do not throw away your lives, retreat!"

 **(Mototada Torii has defeated Hidesada Hayashi!)**

Near Zenshoji garrison, Keiji Maeda, the unruly warrior was in the middle of rampaging across the field when he suddenly felt a presence behind him the turned just in time to block the sword of a blue-clad ninja before him. Only to see his men be cut down rather quickly.

"Oh, so a ninja is after me, well if I can beat one of the Imagawa's ninjas I'm sure my uncle will be reinstated into the Oda, so my friend lets get wild!" Keiji said with excitement as he immediately ran after Nagato.

Nagato simply jumped out of the way of the great warriors spear and threw several shuriken at the warrior while Keiji deflected many of them, some graze him, however he ignores it and continues fighting on.

The two then trade blows for some time. However, Keiji begins to notice that he is slowing down.

"Have you noticed yet?" Nagato says forebodingly, "What do you mean?" Keiji replies in a strained tone, noticing the effects of Nagato's poison.

"Those shuriken from before, they are coated in special paralyzing agent of Iga, so your strength is now failing you." Nagato answers the warrior.

"So then, finish it." Keiji says as he waits for the final strike that doesn't come, he looks at Nagato as he looks him wondering, "What are you waiting for?! Do it!" Nagato answers him, "Go, you have proven a great warrior I should kill you, but you have special palce in your future I can see it, go before I change my mind."

Keiji looked at the ninja in astonishment as he whistled for his horse, the legendary unruly horse, Matsukaze with its black and white streaked fur with lines of bells attached to it, Keiji rides off to the Oda camp to find treatment.

 **(Keiji Meada is withdrawing due to injury!)**

Near Marune garrison, Tadakatsu and his elite warriors continued to hold their ground so that their lord had a retreat route after the battle in case of things such as these.

However, Tadakatsu was relieved when he heard the war cries of other Tokugawa soldiers as he saw Master Sadatsugu leading a unit of spearmen and charging through the Oda ranks till he met with Tadakatsu.

The two now fighting back to back they received startling news.

("My lords, Narumi Castle is now under raid from Katsuie Shibata and Toshiie Maeda, our allies inside are struggling.") The news was troubling, but there was hope.

"Master Tadakatsu, I know these marshes since I was a boy, there is a back door near this garrison if you approach from there, the enemy will be surprised, I shall keep this place safe for our lord." Sadatsugu relayed to his comrade.

"If you say so, I shall you entrust with this task, I shall rescue our allies, men with me!" Tadakatsu said as he and his elite guard raced to rescue their allies and defeat the Oda.

 **At Narumi Castle**

The Imagawa were on the breaking point the might of Toshiie and Katsuie Shibata, the Devil of the Oda were tearing through the Imagawa ranks.

Masters Munenobu Matsui, Noritsugu Yamaguchi and Motonobu Okabe struggled against such great opponents despite their numbers advantage they were simply no match for these two.

"This is power of the Devil Shibata's army, when I take this castle Lord Nobunaga will have to accept me back." Toshiie sounded excited, until Katsuie slapped him from behind chastising him, "Toshiie! Eyes to the front, defeat only the enemy in front of you."

"Were, no match for them, this is the end." Master Matsui despaired as he accepted his fate until a large pike stopped both Toshiie's spear and Katsiue's axe from making their mark.

("Lord Nobunaga, were under attack the enemy has attacked us from the rear of the castle!") A messenger informed his lord.

("Ha-ha, is that so?") Nobunaga said, this being his favorite answer to almost any question poised to him.

 **(Tadakatsu Honda's ambush from the rear of Narumi Castle has put the Oda Army into disarray!)**

"All of you, go! Retreat, I shall cover your escape!" Tadakatsu bellowed to his comrades as all of them began withdrawing from the battlefield and abandoned the castle.

The two Oda warriors and the large Tokugawa warrior stared each other down until…

"Lord Tadakatsu, our lord has made the order we are to withdraw at once!" A messenger arrived at the castle to inform him.

"Very well, another day then." Tadakatsu replied as he walked away from the Oda retainers who never took there eyes of him. Toshiie went to run after them but Katsuie stopped the young man, "If you face him, you will die." Toshiie tried to speak, "But…" Katsuie spoke before he could finish, "He is not one to underestimate, I fear he may be even more mighty then myself."

Toshiie was surprised to hear such a thing from his idol, Toshiie thought on that for a moment and relented as both warriors returned to their camp to fight another day.

Tadakatsu later returned to his former lords main camp and there he met up with the some of his allies waiting.

"My lord." Tadakatsu bowed to his lord. "Tadakatsu, I want you to lead the rear guard at Odaka Castle with Master Udono. I fear Lord Nobunaga is not done with us yet." Ieyasu replied to his retainer.

Ieyasu then turned to Naotora and Hanzo and said, "I would like you two to stay at Marune garrison and hold the line here, if the situation deteriorates flee towards Odaka and head for Mikawa from the back roads."

"At once, my lord." Hanzo simply replied as he took off for the garrison." Naotora looked to Ieyasu and replied, "My lord, you truly are a kind man, oh I-I'm sorry if that sounded condescending!" Naotora then turned a dark shade of red as she was now embarrassed again.

"It's quite alright my lady, I shall be fine, I have some unfinished business with an old friend first." Ieyasu replied as he called his horse.

As they were finishing a messenger once again came to deliver more bad news, "My lord, the Oda are still pursuing us, they are coming from multiple directions."

 **(Various Oda Army reinforcements have arrived! They are advancing toward Ieyasu Tokugawa!)**

("Our allies are too few now, we have to rely on deception.") Ieyasu thought of the current situation.

 **(Stratagem!)**

· Use misinformation to halt enemy units

A fake messenger made his way into the Oda ranks and sent out a fake call, "Everybody, the Imagawa are now rallying to escape north, we must pursue!"

 **(A fake messenger has confused the Oda Army's pursuit! They have halted due to misinformation!)**

"What, I thought they were going south?" An Oda soldier said to another.

"We can't move like this let's get our bearings." Nobumori Sakuma, another of Nobunaga's chief retainers, stopped the pursuit of the Imagawa until they could find out the truth about these reports.

As that happened, Ieyasu raced atop his horse for the Oda main camp from Narumi since the castle had been cleared of enemies.

Ieyasu continued to rise until he came upon a young man in gold armor with a rather decorative helmet, "I am Ieyasu Tokugawa, for the sake of my people and for the sake of my passing lord, I will defeat you and face Lord Nobunaga!" He said as he spun his spear around.

"I'm Hideyoshi Hashiba, so trying to avenge your lord, sorry but I'm protecting Lord Nobunaga, so you'll have to get through me first!" The decorative warrior spoke as he lunged using his staff. Ieyasu easily dodged the move and prepared himself.

 _'_ _He may look like a monkey, but he is very much used to that spear'_ Ieyasu thought to himself. The two looked at each other. A duel commenced between the two as the battle in the south continued…

Lady Oichi, a young beautiful maiden took to the field wither sister-in-law, Lady No both finished putting on their weapons and began riding for Odaka Castle, the supply line of the Imagawa Army, if they could take it the battle should end quickly.

However, to Lady No, this was just to stop the boredom of waiting at the main camp. So, she decided to bring her sister to tag along on her path of destruction.

"Sister, this might be dangerous, there are still enemies that are willing to fight." Oichi warned her sister. "But that's the fun in it Oichi, let's see how _desperate_ they really are."

The two sisters raced along the south towards Odaka and when they came upon Marune they were surprised to see Tokugawa soldiers staring them down.

Naotora steps out with Hanzo and proclaims, "Lord Ieyasu knew you'd come this way, you won't go any further!" She said surprisingly with confidence for once.

Hanzo stood silently foreboding by the side of his ally, bringing his kusarigama by his side. Oichi looked to the two and began to doubt herself as her sister looked on, "Now this is what I've been looking for." Nō drew out her claws preparing for a fight, while Oichi held her spiked hoops with apprehension.

Hanzo tried to strike first until he saw Nō throw a small bomb towards him and the ninja master launched backwards avoiding the blast just barely. He then renewed his assault as the two clashed and traded slashes back and forth.

Naotora and Oichi faced each other and seemed to be going nowhere, "I can tell your not used to this sort of thing." Oichi said. "Ii precept: We are warriors til the end! But your right in some way there's someone that's waiting for me that's why I have to beat you so I v=can see him again."

"I see so you already have someone you love, I understand that, I haven't met that special someone, but I hope too one day I will meet someone too, but for now we are enemies, so lets us fight!" Oichi said with resolve in her voice.

The two ladies then proceeded into battle as each respective pair was fighting evenly.

 **Near the Oda Main Camp**

Ieyasu and Hideyoshi continued their fight unabated as the two continued their renewed clash, the two looking at each other with a burning resolve in them.

Both seemingly out of breath, Hideyoshi replied, "For a surprisingly, round man your quite athletic."

"Ha-ha, I would think for such energy you'd be jumping for joy all around." Ieyasu retorted. The two were about to begin again, until the gate behind opened and Ieyasu finally met the boy he knew so long ago as a child was now a fully-grown man as well.

His dark armor with his fluttering red cape and that look of un-emotion were startling to him. Long gone was the young teen he knew and who know stood before him was a changed man.

"Ha-ha-ha. HA-HA-HA! Ieyasu we meet again so long ago we were children." Nobunaga Oda, the man who killed Yoshimoto stood before the Lord of Mikawa in that moment Ieyasu knew the winds of change were blowing even in the seemingly rain soaked of Okehazama.

It was here that Ieyasu's next decision would change his life forever…

 **AN#1 – Here's the final chapter to my Okehazama arc, next up will be the Independence arc, where Ieyasu will finally shape his own destiny and how his choices will show him the truth of the world around him.**

 **Yes! This series is NOT dead, for anyone who thought that. This series in back so don't panic. My apologies if this chapter seems rushed, but I'm trying to balance between this and my DW story, so I hope you'll be patient with me.**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – As to a previous question from a reviewer:**

 **Warforge Master: As to how far I'll be** ** _hypothetical_** **with these series? I'll only be going as far as how hypotheticals work, a certain event happens, and it changes the story drastically. So, you'll have to wait and see.**


	8. POT - Prologue - Independence

**Speaking" = Narration (SW3 Narrator)**

(" ") = In-game messenger/officer

 **( ) = In – game message**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

 **Patience of the Tokugawa – Independence – Prologue**

 **Meeting an Old Friend**

 ** _"_** ** _The battle was all but over; the loud, resounding laughter of Nobunaga walking from his own camp was heard across the fields of Okehazama. The Imagawa had retreated to live another day. But where did that leave the Tokugawa…?"_**

* * *

 **(Oda Main Camp)**

It had been many years, but Ieyasu now looked upon the man he saw had changed more so than he had ever imagined. He still fondly remembered those days that Nobunaga and he would talk about the land and its future.

But that was a different time, and this is a different Nobunaga.

The rain had finally ended yet the clouds were still gray, and a soft light peaked through as the Lords of Mikawa and Owari stared at each other.

"Ieyasu, it's been a while." Nobunaga introduced himself after so long.

"Since I was a hostage by the hands of your father years ago, but now is not the time to reminisce or renew old acquaintances." Ieyasu replied.

"Here to avenge Yoshimoto, are you? For justice? You haven't changed." Nobunaga deduced Ieyasu's reason for his coming alone.

"Worthless!" Nobunaga screamed suddenly. "…!" Ieyasu could leap back in shock as he heard Nobunaga's words.

"The tree to which you attached yourself has burnt to ash. What will you do next?" Nobunaga inquired the lord of Mikawa. The Fool of Owari then let out another great laugh and left Ieyasu to ponder.

"I… I couldn't move… Master Nobunaga' gaze, his words, fixed me in place… He's right. We have lost our place in the world. What can the Tokugawa do now?" Ieyasu said to himself as thought of what he needed to do next.

Suddenly Tadakatsu and Hanzo appeared before their lord. Hanzo spoke first, "Exactly as we have always done."

"We simply serve you, my lord." Tadakatsu then spoke himself.

"Hanzo. Tadakatsu." Ieyasu spoke.

"My lord, Master Ujizane is not the man Master Yoshimoto was. The Imagawa will fall in decline." Tadakatsu informed his master.

"Are you saying I should abandon them? Turn on my master? I cannot!" Ieyasu vehemently denied his retainers thoughts as he walked away to think for himself.

As Ieyasu pondered on what to do another leader to was walking the field, Naotora. After her father's injury he fell into a coma as he fled the battlefield. She was made leader in his stead.

"Lord Ujizane is too weak to protect Enshu. The Ii are going to be swept up in the chaos of the times…" Naotora thought out loud as her worries now crept to her stomach.

"Yet if we resist, we'll be crushed. There's no way out of this… Oww, my stomach hurts." Naotora complained, when suddenly she heard Ieyasu.

"Oww, my stomach hurts." Ieyasu said as the two meet.

"Ah, Lady Naotora. My apologies. Worrying about the Tokugawa seems to have affected my health a little. With the loss of Lord Yoshimoto, the Imagawa are in peril. What path should we take going forward?" Ieyasu gave his thoughts out to the young female daimyo.

"Don't tell me, Lady Naotora, your stomach is in distress too? Please, take this medicine." Ieyasu handed the female warriors some medicine balls.

"Th-Thank you so much. Let me just… ugh! So bitter!" Naotora took the medicine but felt an immediate bitter aftertaste.

"It shouldn't be that bad. Here… ugh! Gwah! B-Biter indeed. That must mean it's working." Ieyasu felt the taste but simply laughed it off.

"I-I'm sorry1 I do feel better, though. T-Thank you so much!" Naotora gave her thanks to the lord of Mikawa.

"Not at all. You are the leader of the Ii, Lady Naotora. We carry the same burden." Ieyasu said. "Besides I think Hidetaka would be very sad to see you so distressed."

Suddenly the female Ii warrior blushed at the name of the young son of Ieyasu. Ieyasu then left with a hardy laugh as he left for his camp.

"He saw me worrying and came over to cheer me up. He's such a kind and thoughtful man. That reminds me, Tazu of the Iio told me once that Ieyasu was the only one truly worthy to rule." Naotora reminded herself.

"Besides all of that, I made a promise to young lord Hidetaka I would come back okay I can't look sad if not for my sake than his." Naotora finished as she too walked off back to her respective camp.

As the Imagawa had retreated back to the safety of Totomi and Suruga, there was still anarchy in the region after the death of Yoshimoto was heard. However for all the damage it caused the Imagawa, the Tokugawa were not immune to this chaos.

* * *

 **Okazaki Castle – Castle Town**

The Tokugawa Army marched back to Mikawa with their heads high, but still came back with many wounded. The people of Okazaki lined along the road to welcome home loved ones and despite all the trouble cheered for their lord and the men.

"Lord Ieyasu, you have returned!" One man could be heard.

"Only Lord Ieyasu can unite Mikawa and Totomi!" A woman could be heard.

"The Tokugawa deserve to rule Tokaido!" Another voice cheered.

Although the cheers were meant for celebration all Ieyasu could do was feel conflicted over what he needed to do next…

Betray the Imagawa and declare his independence or stay loyal and die with the times…?

 _"_ _What can I do… What_ should _I do?"_ Ieyasu thought to himself as he rode upon to the front gates of Okazaki Castle were the gates fell open and the first ones Ieyasu saw was his family.

Lady Sena, Okatsu, Hotaru and Hidetaka were standing together, waiting for his return. "All of you, were waiting?" Ieyasu inquired.

"Yes, my darling. We heard the reports. My uncle is… no longer with us." Sena said in a somber voice.

"I apologize my lady. I should've been more watchful for all my carefulness; I failed our lord." Ieyasu replied in similar fashion.

"No, I do not blame you my dear, but the most important thing we must do is what comes next for us… the Tokugawa." Lady Sena said.

"My lady…" Ieyasu said with somber voice.

"Father is it true about the Imagawa, are they done for?" Okatsu asked.

"The Imagawa are numbered its only inevitable." Hotaru answered.

Ieyasu could only looked even further conflicted. Even his own children were saying to abandon their own lord. Hidetaka caught on to his father's uncomfortableness and answered, "Enough, Father's still needs time, it's not an easy choice to make, leave him be."

"Hidetaka…" Ieyasu said as a small smile grew on his face. Hidetaka could only turn and smile at his father.

"No matter what happens father we'll follow your choice and when it comes to we'll fight for your dream." Hidetaka pronounced. Even Hotaru and Okatsu for all the disagreements the trio came into nodded along in agreement.

Ieyasu could only cry as he looked around at his family and his retainers standing behind him, "I-I don't deserve such loyal people, such retainers, such treasures. As leader of the Tokugawa I must make my decision. Everyone follow me to the council room!"

With that order Ieyasu, his family and retainers marched inside the castle. They came to a rather large conference space. Many of the retainers removed their helms and had disarmed themselves before sitting down.

Masters Tadakatsu, Hanzo, Tadatsugu, Yasumasa, Sadatsugu and Kazumasa were seated in the front, while many of the other retainers were seated behind them in lines. Meanwhile, Ieyasu and Lady Sena sat side by side at the head of the room. Hidetaka, Okatsu and Hotaru were seated to Ieyasu's left side watching.

"As it stands now Lord Nobunaga will seek to control the land now that the Imagawa have been brought to disarray and anarchy with Lord Yoshimoto's death, among any of you how do you believe we should deal with this current situation?" Ieyasu brought forth the issue to the conference.

The various retainers mumbled amongst themselves as no one could seem to reach a consensus on what to do next.

"Perhaps we should ally with the Oda, the Imagawa are now broken we can take this chance to declare our independence." Yasumasa whispered to Tadatsugu seated next to him.

"Yes, but as it stands that would mean getting our own affairs in order, there are still many issues in the way of independence." Tadatsugu countered.

"My lord if I may be so bold perhaps we should ally ourselves with Lord Nobunaga and join his cause?" Tadakatsu spoke up.

"…" All Ieyasu could do was remain silent his eyes closed as he contemplated his chief retainer's point he had told him before.

"My lord, Tadakatsu is correct, the Imagawa will eventually be targeted by others such as the Takeda, our scouts have reported that the Takeda are preparing for a campaign into Suruga. The Hojo are said to also be on the move watching both of us." Hanzo informed all.

The room's clamor then rose as the news of two larger clans was shocking. If the Takeda were moving towards Suruga they would be that much closer to Mikawa, and although Totomi was in Imagawa hands, but in all honesty they could be considered a Hojo protectorate by this point.

Ieyasu continued to contemplate the news he had received when suddenly he opened his eyes, and all his retainers were silenced to listen:

"For the longest time we have simply been the victim of circumstances in this land, but now is our moment to make a name for ourselves. We call ourselves warriors of Mikawa yet fight under the banner of Imagawa. We must strike out on our own if we are to take the helm of our own destiny. We must first declare our own independence and from there we shall join Lord Nobunaga to unite this fractured land and bring peace to it for all people of Japan!"

A unanimous rumble of agreement swept through the room as the retainers heard their lord's impassioned speech.

"I cannot do this feat alone; I wish for all of you to join me in this cause. Will you all stand with me?!" Ieyasu exclaimed.

The whole room was aloud with cheers of agreement as Ieyasu nodded his head in agreement with his retainers energy.

Most of them left the room as Ieyasu and his family were the only ones left behind. Ieyasu turned back to his family and spoke.

"This decision will cause many to see me as a traitor; others will call me a demon, fighting for only the sake of my ambition. But if that is the path I must walk then so be it."

His children nodded in agreement as Lady Sena had a smile on her face as she held Nobuyasu in her arms.

 _"This is what I must do, for my people and Mikawa."_ Was the thought on Ieyasu's mind as he and his family left the room.

* * *

 **AN#1 – I'm so sorry for the late update, but here's the prologue to the next chapter of the Tokugawa story,** ** _Independence._** **Here Ieyasu makes the harsh choice that for the sake of his people and his own dream he must follow his own path.**

 **Where that will take him… who knows.**

 **AN#2 – Once again I want to apologize the first official chapter of this saga of the story will be up soon so don't miss the update. Once again please Follow, Favorite and Review. :)**


	9. POT - Independence - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, only the OCs of my story, SW belongs to Koei Tecmo and its owners._**

* * *

 **Patience of the Tokugawa**

 **Independence – Part 1**

 **The Men of Mikawa and the Next Generation**

 **(Events are based on Azukizaka and Kaminogo.)**

* * *

 ** _Two years had passed since the Battle of Okehazama._**

 ** _In the aftermath of the disastrous battle the Imagawa clan found itself in chaos due to the lack of confidence in Ujizane Imagawa to lead the clan._**

 ** _This was the moment Ieyasu had been waiting for…_**

 ** _After making a secret alliance with Nobunaga and coming to a secret alliance with the Takeda. Ieyasu moved to make the Tokugawa independent from his former lord._**

 ** _This would also be the time a new generation of officers would come to grow in their own…_**

* * *

 **May 1562**

Later in the year 1560, Ieyasu and Lady Sena's daughter Kamehime was born into the world, the clan rejoiced at the announcement of a new addition to the family.

In the two years preceding the Battle of Okehazama, Ieyasu had focused on recuperating from previous losses and continued to keep up his appearance as a loyal subject to the Imagawa.

However, in secret He has made an alliance with both his old friend and new lord, Nobunaga Oda and made a secret deal with Shingen Takeda for a future campaign against the Imagawa in the future.

And now we come to the scene in Mikawa, where the Tokugawa homeland is both excited and cautious at the same time…

 **Inside Okazaki Castle**

We then join a now 7-year-old Hidetaka Tokugawa who is currently in the middle of his sword training with Mototada as Hotaru and Okatsu stood by and watched their future opponent continue.

The young boy did not mind as he too in fact spied on their own sessions from time to time as well.

However as there days went by the tension could be felt in the air, it had been two years since the Tokugawa had secretly betrayed their former overlord and turned their back on them.

The days went by as the Tokugawa waited for the prime opportunity to commit to his rebellion. But for now he needed the perfect excuse…

"That is enough for today, young master. I believe you've more than earned your rest for the day." Mototada said as the two laid down their training weapons.

"Thank you, Master Mototada for your instruction. So how goes the planning?" Hidetaka inquired as to his father's progress.

"Hmm, our strength has returned to normal and the men are getting anxious, but everything seems to be in place, it just seems Lord Ieyasu is waiting for the right moment and reason to attack." Mototada explained.

"I don't get it, its not like that worthless Ujizane is going to do anything. He's so spineless I don't even think he knows what a sword is." Hotaru's haughty voice could be heard.

"She's right, the Imagawa are finished even if we don't do anything. I heard a lot of their retainers might defect to other clans; some might go independent like us." Okatsu joined the conversation.

"Perhaps, maybe…" Mototada said to himself as he placed a hand to his chin.

"Master Mototada?" Hidetaka said with a confused look. "I think I may know what our lord is looking for." He answered.

"What is that?" Hotaru asked.

"While most of our lords family resides in Mikawa. His older half-sister, Lady Ichiba and other family are still stuck in Totomi if we even do anything to signal betrayal they'll put them to death immediately." Mototada explained.

The deal with Nobunaga was one that even the children didn't know about, in fact none of the children knew what Nobunaga even looked like or who he even was but for what there father explained of the man he sounded… interesting to say the least.

"Well then I think you all have finished for today, so you have the rest of the day to yourselves so then off you go." Mototada left off with that as the three left to the castle town.

The three continued into the castle town and walked together, for all the slight hostility in the beginning the trio had started to warm up to each other but their match was still on in 5 years' time.

The trio walked around town and continued to talk until a loud and gruff voice greeted, "Ah, young ones."

It was Tadakatsu Honda and a much older man joining him. Beside the two were two boys about similar age as the children.

"Master Tadakatsu and Master Masanobu, how are you today?" Hidetaka greeted the two as they bowed in respect.

"It has been fine, but of course everything has been getting very excited recently. I believe our lord will plan his next move soon enough. But where are my manners, this here is my son; Takamaru Honda." Tadakatsu introduced the boy by his side.

The boy bowed and replied, "It's nice to meet you all, I hope to also be a great warrior some day like my father one day!" An excitedness could obviously be heard in his voice.

"Well go on you as well my boy." The calm voice of Masanobu spoke up as he introduced his own son to the trio.

"My name is Masazuke Honda, this is my father Masanobu Honda, one of Lord Ieyasu's strategists. So I'm guessing you three are…" The young boy closed his eyes and then pointed first at Hidetaka.

"You're Hidetaka Tokugawa, our lord's adopted son. And you two are Hotaru and Okatsu, the "Mikawa Princesses" some call you." The young boy replied.

"How did you know who we were when we haven't introduced ourselves at all?" Hidetaka inquired.

"I could tell by the way you look. Your manner of dress is more formal than most and… I may have already seen you before in the past about a year ago or so, but it was quite a while back" He replied one more.

"Well I see, so then do you want to explore the castle with us?" Hidetaka asked the pair of Honda children.

The two boys looked to their respective fathers and they nodded in agreement. Just the group was about to leave a messenger arrived to deliver a report for the two retainers.

"My lords', Master Ieyasu has called for all retainers to the castle at once he has made a plan of action and wants all retainers to attend." The messenger relayed.

"I see, the five of you should head for the castle as well. Perhaps you can all get to know each other during then. Masanobu ,let us be off." Tadakatsu said as the two men bowed one last time and left for Okazaki Castle.

 **Back in Okazaki Castle – War Room**

The Tokugawa daimyo sat at the head of the room and the retainers sat anxiously waiting to hear from their lord.

Ieyasu then began to speak, "I know of what I said to you all 2 years ago, I will continue to stand by it. Lord Nobunaga shall be the one to change this nation and we shall see it without our own eyes."

He continued, "But first we must set our own wrongs to right for too long we have endured under as vassals to the Imagawa. But after today, no more I say!"

The room burst into cheer as everyone then murmured in agreement over the words of their lord.

"That is why it is time to make out move and show the Imagawa we are independent and shall forge our own path. That is why we must seize Kaminogo Castle as a show of strength and as a show of good faith to the Oda that we are committed to this alliance. Prepare yourselves for the battles ahead!"

 **Inside Hidetaka's Quarters**

The meeting ended in joyous cheer as the Tokugawa Army began to mobilize to lay Kaminogo to siege quickly for if the Imagawa realized to soon what the Tokugawa were planning everything would be for naught.

The army left a short time later leaving a sizeable garrison left to keep order in the own under the command of Masanobu Honda, Tadatsugu Sakai and Moritsuna Watanabe as castellans in charge of the castle's defenses.

At the head of the army was Hanzo Hattori, leader of the Tokugawa's Hattori ninja unit and an Iga ninja master widely respected by even enemy clans such as the Koga and even the Fuma in many regards.

As the army left our group of five youngsters were left together discussing the current state of affairs.

"So father has finally made his move, I can only imagine what this will do to us in the future." Hidetaka said with slight concern in his voice.

"It's just about time. The Imagawa will be a thing of the past in a few more years' time. There days are numbered." Hotaru said with her ever silky voice.

"The Imagawa won't go without a fight I hear the Hojo are still allied with them and it wouldn't surprise me if they came to aid their struggling ally in a time of need." Takamaru replied.

"Yes, that may be true but Totomi is no where barely near Hojo land, so I don't think its that great an issue to deal with if anything they shall watch the Takeda more so then us." Masazuke replied back.

"But even so, this betrayal will be noticed by some. For as much as we are 'honorable warriors of Mikawa' this isn't very 'honorable' is it?" Okatsu for the first time showed doubt in her voice.

"Even if it isn't this is the path father has chosen its our job to help him when the time comes. Oh that reminds me, you two never said what you wanted to be when you reach your coming of age." Hidetaka said trying to encourage the group.

Takamaru spoke up first, "Well I want to be just like my Father, a warrior what's just as fierce and brave as they come. I want to continue Father's streak of never being injured and keep our family name remembered."

"Noble." Hidetaka replied. "Simple but encouraging." Hotaru spoke up next. "I will want to see this in time." Okatsu replied last.

"Yes, he has always been the more exited of the two of us, I for one prefer to be more subtle in my training." Masazuke joined in.

"What he means is that he reads a lot of books and barely trains when he can." Takamaru teasingly added.

"For your information, I beat you in our last training session. You could barely hold your spear straight." Masazuke replied, his cheeks red as he was flustered.

"So was your sword, even Uncle Masanobu said you had weak form." Takamaru shouted back at this cousin.

The two then preceded to look away from each other in annoyance and said nothing for quite some time.

Although after a few more minutes the two made up and the group began to speak again for some time.

* * *

 ** _A Few Days Later_**

Only days after the Tokugawa left for the castle at Kaminogo did the army return victorious and captured the castle and all its hostages inside now belonged to them.

The sudden attack came as a shock to the Imagawa as the sudden raid left little time to mount a rescue and the Imagawa were forced to negotiate with Ieyasu.

In return for the Udono clan hostages Ieyasu had obtained he wanted the Imagawa to return the family of his half-sister and remaining relatives safely to Mikawa.

The Imagawa obliged as Lady Ichiba and his remaining half-family including Nobunari Naito, Ieyasu's half-brother returned to Mikawa safely a few days later and all respective hostages had been swapped.

In a sign of good faith, Ieyasu handed over the castle to the control of the Oda clan to solidify their alliance formally.

With this action Ieyasu had officially rebelled against the Imagawa clan and made the first move toward independence.

In the aftermath of the siege though the internal affairs of Mikawa were far from peaceful.

* * *

 **2 years later**

The alliance with the Oda was now in full effect as news arrived that Nobunaga began his campaign in Mino, after the battle of Kaminogo, to further solidify the alliance Nobunaga married his youngest daughter, Gotokuhime to Ieyasu's youngest son Nobuyasu.

Two years passed since the Tokugawa had rose in rebellion and declared their independence. But the internal affairs of Mikawa were coming to a boil.

Recently a large movement of Ikkō-ikki monks had been causing unrest in the country side throughout Mikawa against Tokugawa samurai.

The unrest came to a boil when a Tokugawa retainer of the Suganuma clan raided a local temple for its rice and the monks stole the rice back through armed means.

Ieyasu dispatched several messengers warning the rebellious monks to surrender or face certain defeat but each time the messengers were killed, and their heads sent back to Ieyasu.

Finally having enough Ieyasu attempted a counter-raid on a nearby temple called, Honshō-ji but was beaten back.

This was the last straw that broke the already tense atmosphere to all-out battle. The Tokugawa Army lead personally by Ieyasu attacked the central temple of the rebel Ikki army. But the two sides meet in the fields of Azukizaka, a field where at one time was the battleground between the Oda and Imagawa but now this was Ieyasu's fight.

News also reached that Masanobu Honda, a member of the side branch of the main Honda clan led by Tadakatsu rebelled snd joined the monks. Ieyasu then called upon the monks of Daiju-ji to assist him in the battle.

The battle was hard-fought and bloody but through his own conduct on the battlefield, many of the enemy monks were swayed to the side of the Tokugawa and the rebellion was destroyed.

This battle would leave deep impressions on all of Ieyasu's children as well as the Honda children.

Especially for Masazuke whose own father joined rebels pleaded on his father's behalf for clemency while many called for both father and son to be executed for treason and rebellion.

However as a shock to everyone, Ieyasu pardoned Masanobu by saying he simply stood by his virtues out of the good of the people of Mikawa and not for personal ambition, Masanobu swore fealty to Ieyasu later that year and re-joined his service.

* * *

 **1567**

It was time…

Seven years had passed since Hidetaka, now 12 years old, had been adopted by Ieyasu and formally made a member of the Tokugawa family.

But right now that wasn't what was on his mind, what occupied his attention was his upcoming duel with his step-sisters Hotaru and Okatsu.

This was something they had agreed upon all those years ago and now was the time to end it and have the victor choose the loser's fate.

 **Inside Okazaki Castle – Sparring Room**

Besides Ieyasu and his wife, many Tokugawa retainers including Tadakatsu, Masanobu, Mototada, Hanzo and Sadatsugu came to watch the event. Even Masazuke and Takamaru came along.

On one side of the room Hidetaka carried his bokken in his hand as his opponents prepared themselves.

Okatsu carrying a bokken just like Hidetaka's but Hotaru was carrying two small knives carved from the same wood that's used to make bokken.

 _"_ _Well then this will be interesting indeed."_ Hidetaka thought to himself as the three young warriors stood opposite of each other.

Ieyasu then stood and approached the middle of the training space to speak to both sides, "As the official referee for this unofficial match I shall decide when the opposing side can no longer fight, and the winner shall be decided."

All three nodded in agreement as they walked back to their respective sides. First up were Hidetaka and Okatsu.

 ** _Hidetaka vs. Okatsu_**

Both approached the middle of the ring and each shared a long look as their hands approached their swords…

With a quick draw from both each backed away quickly hoping to avoid damage. Then both circled for some time looking for an opening as they stared down.

Then Hidetaka rushed forward and attempted to deliver a powerful forward slash but went too wide as Okatsu came with a close slash to his side, Hidetaka thinking on his feet quickly pivoted his blade to match his opponents and parried her strike.

The two traded some simple slashes and blows until they both clashed at one point, both sides didn't seem to back down until both pushed the other away.

The two resumed as Hidetaka took the offensive unleashing a barrage of slashes against his opponent but was just a gracefully avoided by his opponent.

Okatsu then let out her own counterattack at one point a blow nearly came near Hidetaka's face but was able to dodge it at the last second.

He then reached out for the girl's arm and wrapped their arms together and quickly pulled her in and delivered a quick new to her stomach causing her to fall over, she fell for a second to avoid a close blow and then tripped her own opponent with a low kick.

At this point the two had lost their blades and were now using martial arts and trying to pin the other.

Okatsu attempted to pin Hidetaka but with a sudden pivot, Hidetaka was able to grab Okatsu by her mid-section and then pin her beneath him.

"It's over!" Ieyasu shouted as both combatants got off each other and let out large puffs of breath, their tired looks more than evident.

"You're… not half bad you know." Okatsu replied. "Thanks…" Hidetaka replied as he turned his head quickly noticing how close he was to Okatsu in the moment. The girl to then suddenly felt heat rush to her cheeks and she turned away.

 ** _Victor: Hidetaka_**

Hidetaka was allowed to rest for a few minutes as he watched Hotaru prepare herself she found herself looking at the pair from before and for some reason she could help but feel.. left out?

 _"_ _What… what's that supposed to mean?! So they were just close so what…? Doesn't mean anything. But I have noticed over the years she has grown fond of him and we aren't as confrontational as when he first got here so maybe…"_ Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted as Ieyasu announced the next match.

 ** _Hidetaka vs. Hotaru_**

The two opponents then came to the same circle as they both displayed their weapons, unlike the last match Hotaru taking from her ninjutsu teachings jumped back from her opponent and proceeded to throw some replica wooden kunai at Hidetaka.

The young samurai deflected all the kunai as they fell to the ground. The young kunoichi then went in to try and attack her opponent up close and personal. Unleashing a volley of slashes she tried to use her speed to her advantage and tire out her opponent.

Hidetaka was not used to this kind of fighting as his training with Master Mototada did not prepare him for this at all. Working on his feet he blocked what attacks he could. But a few made their way past and he proceeded to be victim to a small combo from Hotaru which threw him back slightly.

Recovering from his wounds, Hidetaka new the best defense at times was a good offense, so instead of waiting out his ninja opponent he decided to go straight for his enemy in this case.

Moving forward he engaged Hotaru in close-quarters and the two traded blows for some time, until once more the two clashed unlike last time though Hidetaka easily overpowered his opponent and pushed her back.

He then tried to follow-up on his small victory by unleashing a set of powerful slashes that took almost all of Hotaru's strength to guard against.

With her defenses fawning Hotaru then took the next best option available to her an attempted to get in close herself and end the match like last time, she decided to gamble all on hand-to-hand combat.

She charged at Hidetaka that took the young man off-guard as she tackled him to the ground, the two then began to struggle as Hotaru tried to use her more slender and graceful moves to pin Hidetaka in place while Hidetaka used his strength to fight his way out.

Unfortunately for the young kunoichi, Hidetaka was able to grab one of Hotaru's arms and the other and then in a short struggle was able to hold her down.

"The match is over!" Ieyasu shouted once more, but just as the match ended. Hidetaka and Hotaru tripped backwards and as everyone looked back to the young pair they were… surprised to say the least.

The scene before them was both hilarious yet slightly romantical, in the confusion Hotaru and Hidetaka had accidentally kissed.

As the situation became clear to the two they separated quickly as both had warm, red cheeks of embarrassment while everyone else was laughing and chuckling. With Takamaru on his stomach laughing out loud and even Masazuke trying but unsuccessfully stifle his own laughter at the scene.

Even Okatsu drew a blush to her face as she witnessed the scene before her happened as she turned away in embarrassment.

With the matches now over all other spectators had left and only our three fighters were left in the ring.

"Well a deal's a deal. What's your demand?" Okatsu asked. "What, we _have_ to do that?" Hotaru tried to object.

"We made a deal with Master Mototada as our witness, we have to live up to it." Okatsu explained.

They looked to the young Tokugawa boy and awaited his order. "Well I just have one request: stay by my side."

"…Huh?" Both girls said in confusion. This was his request?"

"Well what I mean is I want you two to serve under me, as retainers." He clarified. "As retainers?" Hotaru repeated.

"With you as my ninja and you as my bodyguard. That way both of you are by my side and support each other. I want to help father in my way. But I can't do it alone. So…please?" Hidetaka pleaded as he grabbed a hand from both of them.

The girls then developed a deep crimson blush on their faces as they replied, "F-fine, I'll stay with you. You seem like you need all the help you can get so be grateful." Hotaru said.

"Of course, as a samurai of Mikawa I'll support in everything." Okatsu replied in turn.

"Well then that seems to be settled." A sudden voice came out from beside them to see it was Masazuke and Takamaru standing at the doorway to the training room.

"W-what the hell are you two doing here?" Okatsu said in annoyance. "We heard that whole spiel about supporting each other and all that so we decided… we want in." Takamaru spoke up.

The trio could only look confused as they wondered what he meant.

"What he means is we also want to help you." Masazuke replied. As the two then did something they never suspected the two Honda cousins bowed to Hidetaka.

"As a warrior of Mikawa and a man of the Honda clan, I shall serve you when the time comes. Lord Hidetaka Tokugawa." Masazuke said.

"As the son of Tadakatsu, I can't besmirch my father's good name. So just as he did I shall serve you as he does Lord Ieyasu. As then, you shall be my lord." Takamaru then did the same.

The girls then looked at each other and smiled then doing the same as the boys. They all replied in unison, "My lord!"

As this was going on Ieyasu, Tadakatsu and Hanzo were watching from behind a nearby door to the training hall and all of them had smiles on their faces. Proud of how far their proteges and children had come far.

* * *

 **January 1569**

The day had finally come Hidetaka was now of age to join the Tokugawa ranks as an official retainer to his father.

It had been over a decade since Hidetaka was adopted and now in a few months he would see battle for the first time.

But recently Hidetaka misses the company of one person, someone he hasn't seen in quite some time, Naotora Ii.

They had only seen each other when Hidetaka was still a boy. Would she even recognize him after all this time, would she even be interested in him at all. After all of this time he couldn't forget the beauty Naotora carried and was saddened when he always hear her chastise herself. Even in some ways it had been cute.

Now he was visiting the site of the Battle of Azukizaka, he always came here to honor those who had fallen and the place where he was taught a valuable lesson about the state of the land and what needed to be done in this time of chaos.

As he walked the grounds he came upon Daiju-ji temple and from there he began to pray for the good blessings to come to his family and to the province itself.

As he continued to walk around the temple grounds he could hear the whistling of arrows from nearby and investigated the sounds.

As he rounded a corner of the temple he could see a young lady wearing a light Shinto priestess robe and carried a red Yumi bow in her hands as she stared at the targets down range.

Hidetaka went to back away but a branch beneath his feet snapped and the sound turned the young ladies' attention in that direction.

"Who goes there?!" She yelled as she pointed her bow in his direction. With is hands in the air he said, "Its just me, I mean you no harm. Who are you?"

The girl kept the bow up until she realized who she was pointing at, the young son of Ieyasu Tokugawa, Hidetaka Tokugawa.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry young master. Please forgive my rudeness just now. I got startled." She said apologizing, as she bowed as well.

"It's alright, but who are you?" He asked. "Me, my name is Oka Tsuruhime. My adoptive father is the head monk of this temple. He took me in as a child after my home was raided by Ikki monks and my parents were killed by them." She explained.

Hidetaka was shocked by the story, to think that a movement that wanted to help those in need only was an excuse to satisfy others is one of the reasons he never believed in the movement even if some in Mikawa still did.

"I see, I'm sorry for your losses. On behalf of my family, I give my condolences." He said as he bowed at the young maiden.

"No, its quite alright. In fact, I have a lot to thank Lord Ieyasu for, if not for him my father's temple wouldn't still be here. It was thanks to the Tokugawa our temple has been around and has prospered as it has." Tsuruhime explained further.

"So why do you have that bow, it seems peaceful here. So why?" He inquired.

Tsuruhime's face then softened as she began to answer, "Because I want to do something." She began.

"Huh?" Hidetaka said in confusion. "I want to be able to do something about his chaos, I don't like fighting, but I know that's silly to just wish for it. So I decided to take up the bow and fight but…" She never finished.

"But what?" He continued to inquire.

"I have no where to fight for, I can't leave here as this is my home, how I can just abandon it?" She replied as tears began to well in her eyes.

Hidetaka then walked up to the young shrine maiden and hugged her, comforting in her small moment of sadness.

"Then come with me." He spoke up. She could only let a simple, "What? Go with you?"

"If you want to help end this chaos, you can join us and then fight with us to end this chaos. I know it won't be easy but with someone like you on our side we can do it." Hidetaka then explained to her his proposition.

She seemed to think on the matter for a few seconds until a resolute face came from her and she replied, "Very well, I'll join the Tokugawa and offer my services. Also if you don't mind can I serve under you?"

"Of course, everyone who fights for the Tokugawa is a treasure to the clan and is considered family. You'll be just as precious as everyone else to me and my father no matter what." Hidetaka replied.

Tsuruhime giggled in happiness and the two left for Okazaki and was introduced to the Hidetaka's small group of personal retainers.

* * *

 ** _Later that month_**

In order to draw on Nobunaga's momentum in Mino, Ieyasu decided it was time to push into Tōtōmi Province and begin expansion eastward.

News had arrived that the Iio clan had rebelled against Ujizane and were holed up in Hikuma Castle led by the lady of the clan Tazu Iio and many of her clansmen and women.

Ujizane was aid to be moving his army to crush the rebels in the area, but in recent years many on the Imagawa had shown sides of discontent and sent word to the Tokugawa with wishes to defect and serve a new lord.

With this news in hand, Ieyasu sent word for the army to prepare for battle and now was the time to take the battle straight to the Imagawa.

 _"_ _My first battle, this feeling is both exciting and terrifying at the same time. I wonder how everyone else is?"_ Hidetaka thought to himself as he prepared for the campaign ahead.

"Hidetaka, I have something for you. Come." Ieyasu said to his son as the two walked through the town to the local blacksmith.

When they arrived the same man from before Ieyasu had met was seen hammering away at some metal he was preparing for a new weapon possibly.

"My friend, how are you?" Ieyasu greeted the owner. "My lord, I'm going great. I see this is the young man you told me about." The owner looked at Hidetaka who was now wearing his new battle gear.

He wore a blue and golden short with along with a similarly colored haori coat with shoulder pad armor and he wa now wearing his new Kabuto helm. Which was similar to his father, but its point was much shorter.

"Yes, this is about that 'project' I asked you about years ago." Ieyasu said.

"Ah yes, I have it here stored away just for your arrival." The owner than walked to the back of his shop and retrieved a long wooden box.

Taking off the top it showed a rather sleek silver blade with a round guard at the handle and black and blue handle.

"It's incredible." Hidetaka seemed speechless. "Well my boy do you have a name for it?" The smith asked.

Hidetaka thought for a moment until he answered, "Kanemitsu, after the great forger of swords."

"An excellent name for an excellent sword. I hope it serves you well in the battles to come." The smith then bowed as Hidetaka sheathed his new blade and attached it to his hip.

With the last of the preparations in place the army began to move into the border between Mikawa and Tōtōmi, making camp near a mountain garrison the Tokugawa Army began to set up formation and Hidetaka dismounted the horse he'd been given.

"We finally made it. So this is Enshū as I think Naotora called it all those years ago." Hidetaka said to himself.

"Everybody gather around!" Ieyasu could be heard by all as the retainers gathered around the camp.

"Our objective hear is to aid the struggling Iio forces and push back the Imagawa in Enshū in the process our scouts say that Hojo forces have been spotted so time is of the essence. The Takeda are said to be sending reinforcements so we must hold our own for now." Ieyasu began to explain.

Everybody broke away and started going their separate ways until Hidetaka bumped into someone trying to find his horse.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying… attention?" Hidetaka slowly finished as he saw the person he bumped into.

That crimson armor, that same crimson he saw all those years ago. There was mistaking it. Her beautiful black hair and her long pigtails complimenting it.

And also that same round face he saw and blushed at.. it was her after all this time.

"N-Naotora, is it you?"

* * *

 **AN#1 – Well here's the first official part of Chapter 2 – Independence, The next battle will be Confusion at Enshu from SW3C. But this time Naotora is on the side of the Tokugawa, but will it be enough to save her dear friend?**

 **AN#2 – Also, Naotora and Hidetaka have been reunited after nearly a decade the two have meet again but now they fight on the same battlefield. What could possibly happen on the battlefield stay tuned.**

 **AN#3 – And now Hidetaka enters his first battle and now has a group of allies helping him. There first campaign together will be up next.**

 **AN#4 - I may also now put Tokugawa Chronicle parts as interlude chapters from now on so be on the look out for those as well.**

 **AN#5 – I wouldn't be here without you guys! Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review!**


End file.
